Kingdom Come
by Eternatis
Summary: (AU)Death results in change for everyone...and now the king's death has resulted in change. Two traditional enemies are forced to work together. A healer becomes an assassin. Magic. Nightmares becoming real...
1. Don't pick a fight in the castle

Yu-Gi-Oh!; Kingdom Come 

Chapter One - Part One 

The end of the old kings reign, and the start of the new kings reign were linked by blood. The old kings last act was to sit down at his banquet table and get stabbed. The new kings first act was to execute all those who'd turned on his uncle.   
Personally.   
It had been a public execution, and what felt like the whole kingdom turned out to see it. The look on the audiences faces when they saw the tall, brown haired king jump onto the platform was amazed. When they saw the sword he was wielding, the prisoners faces spelt their terror.   
The old king had been a miserly monster. What was the new one going to be like? No one knew anything about him - he was only a Kaiba by adoption, and had therefore skipped most of the Gossip Ring. But the Ring was industrious, and worked fast. by the coronation, everyone had heard the rumours. 

_"Whole clan was wiped out by a fire you know. Only him and brother escaped..."   
"One of those dragon tamer things from the east... it's said he has THREE of them around..."   
"It's said he's part dragon himself!"   
"The clans abilities was with those dragons. When the dragons were killed the whole clan went insane. It's said that the old king walled them up in their own rooms! They're probably still there..."_

No one really knew though. Everything that was said contradicted something else. He was the only survivor of a clan disaster; he and his brother had survived. He hadn't inherited his clan's abilities; he was the most powerful in his clan. He was a human; he was a dragon in human form; he was half dragon. He was old Geiza's son; he was his nephew; he was someone who'd shown up on the doorstep of the castle. No one _knew._   
Of course, Seto Kaiba wasn't going to enlighten them.   
Kaiba had to run a kingdom with almost no help whatsoever. Nearly every advisor had been killed by failed assassination attempts or executed afterwards. All that was left was Pegasus - the general of the army - Isis - the leader of the Weapons, the king's personal guard - and old Hawkins, the most senior of advisors. A teenager, a madman, a 'mystical wisewoman,' and an old man, running a kingdom.   
Everyone prayed for the kingdom. 

_The Throne Room, Midday_   
Kaiba didn't turn from the window as the man entered. He leaned out the throne room window, giving all his attention to the visitor outside.   
His midnight blue cloak flickered around him as the dragon breathed, condensation forming on the gold arm band and gauntlets that were the sign of his position. There was a crown, somewhere, but he was a practical man, and the crown would have gotton in his way. He wore plain black beneath, the only sign that he was supposed to be in mourning.   
A rare smile was lightening his normally impassive face. One hand was scratching the head of the purpley-black dragon leaning on the window-sill. It closed its glowing red eyes, almost purring in pleasure. Kaiba laughed. For the first time in what felt like years, he felt like he was a regular human being.   
Until the man cleared his throat, jerking Kaiba out of his semi-day dream.   
Kaiba turned swiftly, one hand flying to the hilt of his sword. The man held up his hands, eyes widening. "Woah woah woah! If this is how you greet peaceful visits, I'd hate to see how you greet unfriendly ones!"   
Kaiba frowned. "Who are you?" His eyes had narrowed, and his left hand never stirred from the sword.   
"I'm the fire knight." He pointed at the dragon Kaiba had been petting. "That's mine. I came in on it this morning." He gave an encouraging grin. "You got a message about it when the old guy died."   
Kaiba shook his head. "I got a message saying that there would be a messenger. There were no specifics, no dates. Just a warning that there'd be one on the way. Why should I believe that YOU are the messenger."   
The mans jaw dropped. "Ya mean, you can stand there, lookin at all this junk - " Here he indicated the armour his was wearing, and the helmet that covered the top of his head. The armour covered him to the jaw bone, leaving his mouth and nose exposed. " - and you don't believe me?"   
Kaiba smirked. "Armour's easy to come by. You could have taken from anywhere."   
The knight opened his mouth repeatedly, looking more like a goldfish than anything, then jerked off his helmet to stare at him properly. "Coulda... coulda..." He was like a scratched record for a few seconds, before his mind caught up with him.   
And when it did, the blonde man was not happy.   
_"'Coulda got this from anywhere'? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I WORKED HARD FOR THIS ARMOUR! I WORKED FOR YEARS TO BE A FIRE KNIGHT AND YOU TURN ROUND AND ACCUSE - "_   
Kaiba chuckled to himself and turned back to the dragon. "Never mind. I can tell you're obviously a fire knight. I apologise for my disbelief, but we've had more traitors in here than I care to think about."   
The knight blinked, brown eyes confused. "What...? How...? What made you change your mind?"   
The man gave him an incredulous look with sharp blue eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."   
"Whu...?"   
He sighed impatiently. "You're on fire."   
"Whu - oh, right." He was. Flames licked over his armour and skin. He was so used to it happening that he usually didn't notice it. _'Gotta keep calm while I'm here.' he reminded himself. 'If I lose it here, where they don't know what to do, then there'll really be trouble.'_He closed his eyes for a second, and the flames slowly swarmed along his body to the sword at his belt.   
While this was happening, Kaiba had left the dragon and slowly walked across the room to his throne. The hangings on the wall threw shadows over it, which twisted into worrying shapes as the dragons breath moved them. When the knight looked up and nodded, Kaiba leaned back and started talking authoritatively.   
"You're the ambassador from the south. You're here to assess my capabilities as a king, and to see whether it would be in your interest that I stay on the throne. Am I right?"   
The question was rhetorical. They both knew that he was right. But he still nodded.   
"And you expect to be treated as an honoured guest while you're here."   
There was something in his voice that made the knight look up sharply. But Kaiba was calm and composed... apart from a twinkle of unholy amusement in his dark blue eyes. "Of course I do! Whaddaya think I am?"   
"Someone who should watch themselves. While you're in a strange place, it's usually best to go along with what they say and do. Just a little advice. But you're in luck. A few of the best apartments were recently... _vacated_, and we have plenty of room for you." There was a small dangerous smile on his face, and he decided it was probably better not to ask.   
"Thanks, but...Um... My dragon..."   
"Of course. We are actually able to accommodate dragons."   
"Oh, right." _'HOW? There is nothing_ _near this place even big to_ hold_ a dragon. Nothing at all!'_   
Kaiba must have seen the scepticism on his face. "Trust me. I know what I'm talking about. I have three."   
His brown eyes widened. _'Three dragons...?'_ "Er.. you're not..."   
Kaiba smiled. "Yes. I'm _that_ Kaiba." He leaned back almost lazily in his seat. "Now, is there anything you would like to ask of me?" 

_Outside the throne room, roughly the same time_   
"You can't enter."   
The woman was dressed in simple black with short black hair, and had appeared out of nowhere as Mai had approached the throne room doors.   
Mai was not impressed. "Oh no? Just watch me." She flicked out her arms, giving the woman a proper display of the feathers that swept from her back into graceful white wings. "Do you know what these mean?"   
The woman - one of the king's Weapons - licked her lips. "Harpy."   
"Exactly. And as an ambassador from the Harpies, I deserve more respect than this. And priority when it comes to meetings" The blonde woman was shorter than the warrior blocking her way, but harpies had a reputation of violence and magic.   
"Respect, milady, yes. But you cannot disturb the king now. He is in a meeting with the ambassador from the South."   
Violet eyes narrowed. _"What?"_   
"A fire knight arrived this morning. About an hour before you did. On a dragon."   
The eyes reversed their motion, widening till the Weapon feared they'd fall out. _"A DRAGON!?!_ Where did that lot of cheapskates get a _dragon_?"   
"I'm sure that if you asked it's handler, he'd be more than happy to explain. I could get someone to take you -"   
"Don't even try it. I'm not moving until I get into that throne room."   
"Well if you ain't movin, then yer gonna have a hard time gettin int' the throne room, aren't ya? But then, I'm sure you birdies have something to make that possible." drawled a man, as he opened the door. Light coloured armour with flames reaching up it? Yep, it was the fire knight. He had his helmet tucked under one arm, and gave her a slightly mocking bow. "Looks like we beat you here, birdie."   
That was enough to make the harpy scowl and reach for the thorn-covered whip coiled at her hip. In return, the man smiled, and indicated for her to go into the throne room. "We're done. You can go in."   
Mai blinked. The change of topic and his charming smile was confusing. "Wha - "   
"You wan'ed to see the king, right? So get in there!"   
"Fine!" Mai straightened up, adjusted the purple armour she was wearing, checked her whip. "And you are going to pay for that 'Birdie' comment once I'm done."   
He laughed - _laughed!_ - at that. At _her!_ "I'd like to see that," he admitted. "Maybe sometime when you don't have your shadows to back you up?"   
Mai blinked. "My wha..." she tailed off, turning to where he was pointing. Realising they'd been spotted, three harpies melted out of the shadows, wings spreading. The leader, a tall pink-haired monster was brandishing a whip similar to Mai's. She advanced on the knight slowly, walking as though she might trip at any moment.   
Mai turned, one hand on her hip. "What did I say?" she demanded. "I told you! I _don't_ need the armed escort. I can walk down a few corridors on my own!"   
The man eyes drifted to the claws her "shadows" had. "They'd have a hard time walkin anywhere with those fer feet."   
He was right. The harpies claws were meant to grip tree branches and the rocks of their mountain home. Polished marble floor weren't really their thing. Although in a pinch they could use the rail that the intricate tapestries were hanging from.   
But possibly the fact that someone from the despised deserts was right made the harpies all the more annoyed. In that way, Harpies were more like the Fire knights than either would like to admit; they were quick to anger over the slightest of things. But while the Northerners could hold a grudge for months for months, years even, Southerners were quick to forgive and forget.   
And Southerners didn't regard casual teasing and name-calling as something worth murdering over.   
Which was probably why the knight carried on talking. "Aren't you a bit _young_ for this?" he asked the harpies. "I mean, I came because everyone else was busy, but everyone knows that the only thing you lot have to do is kill each other. So why they sending li'l kids here?"   
Mai scowled. "I'll have you know that I'm one of the most powerful sorceresses in our tribes! And one of the few who can speak this stupid language!"   
He nodded. "One of the weirdest languages ever. I don't know how they can speak it at all," He looked at the Weapon. "No 'fence, really,"   
The woman grinned back. "None taken."   
He turned back to Mai. "So you're here because you can talk the language? Kinda dumb reason isn't it?"   
Mai smiled back at him. "Yeah..."   
Joey grinned nervously. "Uh... Can I ask you something? I know this'll probably get me into but trouble, but I really want to know. Are you like, _real_ harpy? I mean, they don't usually look as - as - _human_ as you do. So are you, I dunno... Half-harpy?"   
Any idea of _not_ hating the southerner vanished. This was the equivalent of signing his own death-warrant. 

Harpies were creators of magic - of ice, air and water, of the mountains that were homes. Fire Knights came from the south, from the deserts and volcanoes, and the magic they wielded reflected that.   
Put the two together, and well... The results are impressive. 

When Joey had been chosen as ambassador, his teachers had summoned him to their room and told, in no uncertain terms, that _he had to stay out of trouble._ If he started a war with anyone, then he would be handed over to the enemy for target practice. Joey had nodded, and promised that he would stay out of trouble, be a good boy, _keep his big mouth shut._ The last one was the one that people knew he wouldn't keep. But no one thought he'd be stupid enough to _insult a harpy._

The pink haired harpy had leapt forwards with a screech, taking to the air. Wings spread from her wrists to her back, Joey noted absently. Most of his attention was focused on the whip that had appeared in her hand.   
The Weapon was yelling furiously - two of the harpies were calling in that weird language of theirs. But the other one - the one with crinkled blonde hair and the violet eyes - she didn't say anything. She just watched them both with a knowing look in her eyes. He wasn't sure, but he _thought_ she told the others "Don't interfere."   
Which was actually the way he wanted   
it. Joey fought his own battles. He didn't need anyone else's help.   
The sound of chanting filled the air - the flying harpy was chanting a spell. He didn't know what it was she was chanting, but he had the feeling that if he let her finish, he'd be in for it in a big way.   
Flames licked up from the floor, twining affectionately around him, covering him entirely. They slipped inside his helmet as he pulled on, but when he tipped them straight onto his head, they didn't even singe his hair. They played across his face, pouring out of the eye holes in flaming tears.   
It was a terrifying sight. It was supposed to be.   
The harpy paused. Blundering idiots, sure, she could take them on in her sleep. But men in full armour, wrapped in flames - something harpies couldn't really deal with effectively - well, she was reconsidering her strategy.   
But that pause was exactly what Joey needed. 

_The Throne Room_   
Kaiba had turned his back on the drama in his hallways, choosing instead to focus on the dragon.   
He returned to petting it lightly, closing his eyes and slipping into a half trance. Kaiba had done this since he was born. His clan - his old clan, not the one he'd been forced into after they died - had lived dragons. Every child could speak to them, knew what every one was saying. Could impose his consciousness and memories on one.   
That was what Kaiba was doing; merging his mind with the dragon so it knew where it would be staying. It was a cave by the river, miles away. Completely inaccessible by foot or boat. As such, it was a haven for the dragons that lived there; three adult whites, a baby white one, and now a red eyed one was to take up residence there until his master felt the urge to leave.   
Kaiba's mind drifted, showing the dragon the way in terms it would understand: wind currents, heat pockets that would lift it, and places where there was food.   
Once he'd explained, the dragon took off, the back draft nearly blowing him across the room. People in the courtyards below screamed as they were blown about - or just because it was a dragon, a real live _dragon._ But Kaiba's mind remained out of his body, trailing it, until it found what it was looking for: The white dragons.   
He slipped his mind into one, enjoying the simple release from the pressures of being a king. Dragons made so much sense. They didn't care that he was a teenager, trying to do a job he wasn't ready for. They didn't care that he had to keep his emotions and thoughts under control so that he didn't offend important people he might need the help of, or lash out and seriously hurt someone. They didn't just want to suck up to him because of his power or money. They accepted him for who - or what - he was. A dragonish human. Or a humanish dragon. Something like that. Even _he_ wasn't sure about his abilities as the infamous "dragon-clan" -- Then the explosion dragged him back to his own body with a bang. 

It was a pretty evenly matched fight. What Joey lacked in magic and speed, he made up for with defence and power. She had the magic, the speed, and an ariel advantage.   
When Kaiba had been so rudely interrupted, Mai's bodyguard had her whip wrapped round Joey's throat, lightning crackling around it. Joey was hacking at the whip with his sword, his free hand clawing at it. Flames danced around her, catching at the ends of her hair, brushing her feathers, scorching the hand holding the whip. She was reeling, screaming, slashing panicedley at the fire with one clawed hand, preserving enough sense to pull away from him, to tighten the cord.   
Kaiba blinked fuzzily. His mind wasn't working. He was seeing two different scenes at once - Joey finally slashing through the whip and rolling away coughing, and then a different scene where all he could see was grass and trees and endless blue sky...   
But that didn't matter - all that mattered was that he stopped the fight before anything happened to either ambassador. If one killed the other, his kingdom would be dead centre for a war between two different races, a magical massacre. He'd seen one massacre in his life, participated in another. He wasn't going to permit a third.   
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" he bellowed, his voice ringing through the vaulted room. But the sound wasn't what made the two combatants freeze. What stopped them in their tracks was the blast of ice and white light that threw them both fifteen feet down a corridor.   
The blast that had seemingly come from Kaiba.   
Everyone turned to stare at the young king. Mai's violet eyes were nearly falling out again, and the Weapons were trying to go help him without going near him. the two other harpies edged towards their sister, grabbing her arms with their feet to stop her going for the knight again. Joey had moved in front of the hapy, taken the brunt of the blast. He wasn't in any shape to move.   
The king had one hand pressed against his ribs, one hand against the wall, holding him up. But he was trying to look like he was shaking like mad, so everyone had the grace to ignore it as well.   
"And just _what_ was going on here?" he rasped, his dark blue eyes moving accusingly from one face to the next. He leaned against the wall, the cool stone feeling _wonderful_ on his bare arms. It was a reminder that there was something real in this world. He hadn't been sure for a few minutes there, but here it was. Castle stone, a solid reminder of where he was.   
"My fault..." rasped Joey, still flat on his back. He couldn't quite lift his head, but he managed to raise his arm a little. "Put my foot in it... again..."   
Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Well thank you for letting us know where to pin the blame," he said in a voice that dripped with sarcasm. **(He ain't feelin well, but he still makes the effort to be nasty. Aww... warms your heart doesn't it?)** "But that still doesn't tell me what happened." He glanced at the sharp swords of ice sticking out of the wall. "And what is _that?"_   
The blonde woman turned to him, bowing gracefully. "Your majesty..."   
Kaiba frowned. "Mai, isn't it? The message said you'd be arriving. Just not when."   
She nodded ruefully. "But one of my bodyguards took offence at something the knight - "   
"Joey," came a voice from the corridor.   
"What?"   
"That's my _name._ Joey." He gave her a thumbs up, and let him arm flop back across his stomach.   
Mai raised an eyebrow. "Ookay... but anyway. My bodyguard took offence at something Joseph said, and attacked him."   
Kaiba looked sceptically at the doorwoman.   
"It's true," she confirmed. "He did wind up the woman by accident, and she attacked. Then they burst into the throne room, and well..." she waved her arms at the blackened walls. "There was light and ice and... stuff..." She looked at him questioningly. "I assumed it was from _you_, sir!"   
Kaiba blinked at her. "It can't have been..." He shook his head determinedly. "I'll worry about that later. For now, I want the two of them locked in their rooms - "   
"Actually sir, I think they both need the attention of a healer,"   
"So arrange it then."   
A harpy with orange hair let out a screech.   
"She says that she and her sister will guard Ruby, if they are given a room. They can heal her as well if need be." Mai translated. "Although they are open to leaving her with a few minor injuries, as a reminder for her to control her temper." Mai walked over to Joey, leaning over him, a puzzled look on her face.   
"What ever you're planning," he mumbled. "Don't bother. I don't think I'd be able to put up... enough of a fight for it... to be worth your while."   
Mai frowned, shaking her head. "It's not that. I was watching the fight. When you saw the blast coming, you jumped into the way. You _shielded_ someone who was trying to kill you. _WHY?"_   
Joey blinked up at her. "Whaddaya mean _why_? If I hadn't moved then she woulda been crisped." He rolled his eyes until he could get a vague impression of the other harpies. "I mean, that stuff you're all wearing _looks_ nice, but I doubt that it would keep you safe from a blast like that."   
"Something that would have been to your advantage," Mai pointed out. "But you get yourself fried instead."   
Joey gave her a lopsided grin. "Well if anything happened to _her_, you guys were gonna kill me anyway, so why not? At least this way I don't feel guilty."   
Mai shook her head. "But why would you feel guilty? What sort of warrior are you?"   
Joey did his best to shrug, managing only a twitch of his shoulders. He didn't know the answer, so couldn't give it to Mai. The woman watched him for a few more moments, then turned away. "I'm willing to escort Joseph to the healer," she volunteered.   
The man in question groaned. "Stick a sword in me now someone, she's gonna kill me slow when dere's no one to help me..."   
Mai laughed. "Don't be ridiculous Joseph. For one thing, I'll need a guide to show me the way to a healer, and we're probably going to be surrounded by guards to prevent a repetition of this incident."   
"Naturally," agreed a smooth male voice. "Although I'm not quite certain as to what this 'incident' may be..."   
Everyone turned to stare at the speaker stood at the other end of the corridor. He was tall, with shoulder-length lilac-white hair. He was wearing the intricate grey and red uniform of the militia, with the gold trimmings of a commander, and a patch over one eye. He bowed elegantly.   
"Pegasus," Kaiba greeted. "If you would have one of your men ask Isis for a few extra Weapons to guard out guests, and two more to be guides. I need one to take the three women to the rooms prepared for them, and one to take the knight to a healer."   
He would have cheerfully left all the arangements to Pegasus. He was so _tired..._ and his skull was cracking in one hell of a headache.   
Pegasus looked surprised, then smiled lightly. "If I may be frank, sire? The Weapons, proficient as they are around the castle, have no chance in the city. they couldn't find their way round there alone. Which is why I suggest that Tristan -" here, he indicated a startled youth with brown hair that stuck up like a sharks fin. He was as tanned as his commander, wearing a similar uniform, but with less decoration. "- Should lead them."   
Joey pulled himself into a sitting position. "You mean you don't have a healer in the castle?"   
Kaiba sighed, rubbing his eyes. "We _did._ He - died."   
Joey tugged his helmet off, and blinked cluelessly. "I ain't gonna ask." he said finally.   
"Good," agreed Tristan. "Cause _believe_ me, you _don't_ want to know how."   
Mai turned and gave him a smile. Half the soldiers behind Pegasus smiled back dazedly. Harpies could have that effect on people.   
"Tristan," Pegasus said with a false smile. "Didn't I make a suggestion?"   
The man saluted. "Sorry sir," he said. He turned to Joey dubiously. "Can you stand up?"   
Joey looked up at him ruefully. "Give me a couple'a weeks and sure."   
Tristan grinned and started to tug him up. "Maybe we should swing by your room and let you dump this stuff somewhere? Cause it's a long walk to city, and I don't think you're gonna make it dressed like this."   
Joey teetered dangerously on his feet, and Tristan quickly wrapped the knights arm around his shoulder. "Sure. I'm down wit' dat."   
Mai frowned severely, then said something in the harpies harsh grating tongue. the harpies looked mutinous, but the two others lifted Ruby by her shoulders in their thick yellow claws. One of the five Weapons split from the group and bowed to the women, then trotted down the corridor. He kept glancing nervously over his shoulder, speeding up as he saw them following him. By the time he reached the end of the corridor he was sprinting.   
Pegasus chuckled to himself. "It seems that the Weapons aren't as fearless as they seem,"   
Kaiba let out a harsh bark of laughter. "You must tell Isis that some time. I'd do it from a distance."   
Tristan coughed lightly. "Sir...?"   
Pegasus looked puzzled for a moment, then his face cleared. "Yes, yes, carry on..."   
Tristan smothered a grin, bobbed his head, then started to drag Joey out the room.   
"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Mai called. "Wait up!"   
"You'll like this guy," they could hear him announcing as Mai sprinted towards him. "He's really nice.. bit weird, but hey, I've seen weirder."   
"So've I," Joey admitted. "They're always the ones in charge... or the ones with the weapons..."   
"And the big mouths," Mai put in.   
"Hey!"   
Pegasus smirked, then turned to his men. "Dismissed," was all he said, then leapt back to avoid the mad scramble to escape. Shaking his head ruefully, he drifted down the corridor, his thumbs caught in his sword belt. Kaiba clutched his head furiously - the noise was almost unbearable... his head _hurt_.   
When the commander reached the throne room, he looked inquisitively at the king, now slumped against the wall. If he tried to move, he'd fall over. "Are you sure you're up to this Kaiba? I'd _hate_ to have you collapse on me."   
Kaiba scowled. "I'm fine."   
Pegasus was turning slowly in the doorway, inspecting the soot covered wall, and the chunks of ice that were slowly melting. "Of course you are. Come over here and have a look at this,"   
Kaiba gave him a death- glare**(TM)** and tried to move forwards - only to stumble and almost collapse.   
Pegasus smirked. "I knew it. It happens every time someone uses their abilities for the first time. You can barely move for the rest of the day!"   
Kaiba was leaning on the wall again. "I told you - "   
Pegasus looked at him calmly, an affectionate - yet knowingly annoying - grin on his face. "And I'm telling you. This - " here he waved at the walls. "Came from you. As it has obviously drained you, I doubt there'd be much point continuing with the discussion."   
He turned to the Weapons. "Take him back to his room. _Don't_ let him leave it."   
The bodyguards deliberately ignored Pegasus, peering over the man to look at the king. "Is that what you want, sir?"   
Kaiba scowled and tried to move. After nearly falling again, he was forced to agree. "I may as well. Isis's in charge while I'm gone." He glared at Pegasus. "But I doubt this came from me. We'll talk about it later."   
There was a flash of jealous anger on Pegasus' face then, an expression that was there and gone in less than a second. But he stepped gracefully out of the way, allowing the Weapons to chair lift the teenager out of the room. Kaiba glared at him all the way out of the room, until he could no longer see him, unasked questions in his face.   
_'You know something don't you? You understand what just happened. Tell me!'_   
Once they'd gone, and he couldn't hear their footsteps, Pegasus walked back to the soot-blackened door way. Collecting some on a finger, he inspected it closely. "Dragon flame...? How...?" The man turned to stare after Kaiba, a strange look in his single brown eye. "Well Kaiba-boy. It seems there's more to you than I thought..." 


	2. Shadows and Light

Hello, welcome back. After a long wait, this is finally up. It's crap, but who cares? 

The reason this chapter gets so bitty is that I got a sort of writer's block about half way through. I knew what I _wanted_ to happen, but it didn't seem to be translating to the page. -- Not happy about it. 

Don't own, don't sue, don't steal. Meh. 

**Edit 24/7/04:** Minor formatting change, and - thanks to advice from my amazing reviewer Tekli - this _should_ be easier on the eyes. And for those who are wondering, I have _not_ written the date the wrong way round. It's always like that.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh!; Kingdom Come   
Chapter Two; Shadows and Light

by Susan('s Shadow) 

"BAKURA!" Tristan bellowed. "Are you in there?" He waited a moment, but there was no reply. "Fine... Just hold onto him for a minute," he ordered, draping Joey's arm around a startled Mai. They'd ditched the Weapons back at the castle, while Joey and Mai had got changed from their armours to something more suitable for the town (i.e. mini-skirts, _short_ top and the whip for Mai, and thick warm clothing for Joey). 

_"What!?!"_ she spluttered, trying to sort the tangle of limbs that was the semi-concious fire knight. 

"Just don't let him fall! I'm checking if Bakura's in." 

"But - " She was too late, the soldier had gone inside. _'Does he really expect me to take care of THIS?'_ she fumed. _'I'm a harpy - this is_ men's _work!'_ She was about to take this out of Joey - probably by throwing him onto the floor - when she made the mistake of actually _looking_ at him. At _him,_ not the fire knight. 

He was almost... pathetic. Joey's thick blonde hair was plastered to his forehead by sweat. His eyes were closed, his face set into what seemed to be a permanent grimace. Every breath seemed to hurt him, and he clutched his ribs. It had taken Tristan half-carrying him to even get him the quarter of a mile from the castle to the city. He'd been fine until he'd got changed. Once he'd got out of the armour, he seemed to have slowly begun to collapse in on himself. 

As though he felt her scrutiny, he opened his honey coloured eyes. "What...?" He winced and stopped. 

"Does it hurt?" 

Joey nodded, but tried to stand up without leaning on her. Maybe it was because he didn't like resting his head on the shoulder of an enemy, or that he was trying to show some manners and not lean on someone who he shouldn't be leaning on. (_'Yeah right,'_ she thought, amused.) Or, judging by the way his face had turned crimson, he was embarrassed about something. Perhaps her top _had_ been a little too short for doing something like that...

* * *

Joey wasn't the sort of guy who liked begging help off strangers. If he had the choice between suffering on his own or getting the help of someone he didn't know or like - no matter how much their help would make things easier - he'd go with struggling. That was the reason he'd pushed away from Mai, despite his condition. He didn't like the thought of asking her for help. Added to that, the way he'd been leaning gave him an... _interesting_ view. 

But as Joey put his weight on his left leg, it buckled, refusing to support him. He hit the ground _hard,_ biting through his bottom lip in an effort to stop himself crying out. His face literally burned. The heat made his tears of pain and frustration evaporate instantly. 

He hurt _everywhere._ Chest, legs, head, arms. He _HATED_ it. He hated being helpless. Hated not being able to stand up by himself. Hated that every breath ached and he felt like he was drowning. Hated the way white sparkles were dancing across his eyes, the way his ears were ringing. Hated the fact that _he_ - a fire knight, supposed to be invulnerable to things like burns - had blisters on his arms and chest that hurt like hell. 

But, and his teachers would have been proud, he hadn't cried out. He may have been sprawled across the floor, unable to get up or breathe, but he had said anything, and no one could tell he was crying. 

Somehow, that didn't make him feel any better.

* * *

Mai crouched down next to Joey, her violet eyes not betraying her puzzlement. Joey was lying of his face, and apart from a few feeble attempts to get up, he hadn't moved, apart from to shift his head away from the blood he'd coughed up. But that wasn't what was confusing her. What was confusing her was that she was actually considering helping him. He was an enemy, a Fire Knight, someone she'd probably face on the battle field eventually. He was a threat that should be eliminated. Better now than when he was at full strength. Best to save the healer a waste of effort... 

But on the other hand, he'd saved her guard from an attack that would probably have killed her. She shuddered slightly at thought of one of those thick pieces of ice going through Ruby, or the blast of light scorching the flesh off her bones. The other harpy may be impulsive, but she was a friend. And he'd saved her. So didn't that give him some credit? Earn him a few brownie points? 

There were rules for this sort of situation. But they rarely mentioned _enemies_... 

Mai frowned slightly, then rose. She held out a hand and started chanting in her natural tongue. Magic built around her hand, then burst away to shoot into Joey.

* * *

Tristan walked quickly around the whitewashed building, ignoring a half-buried memory that was nagging at the back of his head, something important, preferring to look for the healer. Bakura's apartment and surgery were spotless and bright, decorated with the strange and beautiful things people brought him in payment. Like the warm rug on the floor, or the painting on the wall (literally, it was painted onto the wall itself.), or the tapestry on the other wall, or the food, blankets and furniture. Or the shutters on the window, where most people had simple curtains instead. 

The glass crystals in every window were from a local glass maker. Every time Bakura healed an apprentice who'd burnt his mouth blowing glass, he received a piece of glass that refracted the light and scattered rainbows across the rooms. He wasn't sure whether it was something Bakura had done, or something the glassmakers had done, but the crystals often gave off a pearly glow when it was dark. Tristan had asked about it once, and Bakura had given him a gentle wistful smile. "I just don't like the dark..." he had murmured, touching one of them. It twisted quickly on its cord as he brushed it, sending sparkles everywhere. "They're not as good as real gemstones, but they're better than nothing." Which made everything about as clear as mud. 

But the healer wasn't in the building, and if he was out working, then he might not be back until nightfall, cross eyed and helpless. And there wasn't anyway to figure out where he'd gone. Petire **(Petire: You are here.)** was _huge,_ and Bakura could be _anywhere._

Tristan stood, leaning against the doorway, thinking hard. 

_'If Bakura leaves the place to go to a patient, then he locks the door to his apartment and storeroom.' _It made sense to do that - a healer's store room contained things that were poisonous or "potentially harmful" if you weren't ill. And little kids ran in and out of Bakura's place all the time. _'They're not locked, so he can't have gone far. And he always takes that weird stick with him, unless - ' _Seized by sudden inspiration, Tristan ran towards the surgery again. Sure enough, when he looked behind the door, there was a long green staff with a luminescent green gem at the top. 

"He's at Téa's!" Tristan whooped. "I knew it!" And then he stopped. There was a strange harsh chanting sound coming from outside. Instantly the nagging thought was surfacing, coming through his pride to hit him like a brick. It was something Pegasus had told him once. Something about harpies taking great delight in killing enemies when they were injured.

* * *

Tristan clattered out of the house as though the hounds of hell were after him. If Mai had killed Joey, then they probably would be, in the form of Kaiba, Pegasus and Isis. But when he looked at them, Joey was sat, curled into a small ball on the ground, leaning his head on his knees. Mai's glowing hand was lightly rest on the back of his neck, gently stroking his soft blonde hair. 

She looked up at him with a mischievous smile. "Why Tristan," she said innocently. "Were you worried about us? Surely you trust _me,"_

"Sure. About as far as I could throw the palace. What did you _do_ to him?" 

Mai looked slightly embarrassed. "It's a sleeping spell. I don't know much healing magic, barely enough to heal a scratch. But I did what I could _without_ killing him." She looked at the back of his neck. "I need to maintain contact, otherwise the pain will wake him up again." 

Tristan looked taken aback. He quickly knelt, checking to see that he was still breathing. When he saw that he was, he looked up, surprised. "I thought you guys didn't like each other!" 

"That's a traditional thing. But another tradition is that if someone saves your life, or the life of your... I don't know what the word is... closer than friends... Like a sister or something..." 

"Family?" Tristan offered. 

"Whatever. But if someone saves the life of your _family,_ then you owe them big time. Basically, because he saved Ruby's life, I have to save his." The irked look on her face showed how she felt about _that._ "Can we please not mention it though?" 

"Come on then," he ordered, draping one of Joey's arms around his neck. "I've found him." 

"Where?" 

Tristan pointed around the corner, at a building she could _just_ see, with a bright green sign that Mai couldn't read. Damn human writing. 

"It's a restaurant. I'm friends with the owner." he explained as he half-carried, half-dragged the sleeping Joey. 

"It's a what?" Mai asked, confused. 

She only listened to his explanation with half an ear. Most of her attention was focused on Joey. When she performed magic that required physical contact, part of herself went into the other person. But that small part of her could tell her more about that person and their condition than anything else. And she didn't like what they were telling her. 

Joey wasn't breathing properly, and there seemed to be something _sloshing_ inside his lungs. As though there was water in them instead of air. 

But he hadn't been anywhere near water so how - 

Mai froze. It wasn't water she could hear. If Joey's ribs had broken badly, then he could have punctured a lung or a blood vessel, and he could be drowning in his own blood. It would only take an inch or so to kill him... 

Snatching the man away from Tristan, she took off, wings pumping furiously. She flew low and fast. 

_How long?_ she thought panickedly. _How long ago did I notice it?_ She couldn't remember. 

All she remembered was that she owed the man a life. He saved her friend. She would have to save him.

* * *

_Tea's Restaurant, meanwhile_

Yugi looked down at Bakura, who was wearing a harassed smile. Having people looking _up_ at him wasn't a situation he was familiar with, but he could get used to it. But Bakura was kneeling on the floor, while the shorter man was sat on a tall stool. 

The source of Bakura's harassment, the owner of the restaurant, was still yelling, despite Yugi's brother trying to distract her. 

_"I CAN'T_ BELIEVE _YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THIS!!!"_ she ranted. _"HOW COULD YOU FALL OFF A ROOF, BREAK YOUR ANKLE AND NOT_ TELL _ME!?!"_

"Very easily apparently," Yami murmured, annoyed. 

This was not a good thing to say under the circumstances. Téa turned her attention to him instead. _"You!_ YOU could have told me!" She rounded on Bakura. "Or you! Or Solomon!" 

"Yugi asked us not to," Yami said simply. "Although I thought that Yugi's ankle blowing up would be hard to miss..." 

As the brunette started yelling at an unperturbed Yami, Bakura turned back to Yugi. 

The first thing you noticed about Bakura was how _pale_ he was. His clothes were white, his skin was more creamy, and his hair was paper white. If it hadn't been for his chocolatey brown eyes then he could have been an albino. 

"It's definitely broken this time Yugi," Bakura told him. "Like I said yesterday. Walking on an _almost_ broken ankle _will_ break it." 

This got Téa's attention. "You knew about this _yesterday?"_ she growled. _"Yesterday?"_

Yami grabbed one pink sleeve (Téa always wore long pink gowns with a long, sleeveless blue tunic over the top. No one asked why.) and drew her away, talking very quickly and quietly. 

Bakura looked amazed. "I would _not_ like your brother's job," he said simply. "I don't think I'd have the strength. But I don't think you should walk on this for a week. Possibly even two." 

"WHAT!?!" Yugi yelped. "But I have to set off tomorrow to deliver Maiko's packages!" 

"Send it with someone else. You aren't walking on it. If you'd listened to me yesterday when I said that then we wouldn't be in this situation." 

Yugi looked down, abashed. 

"I'll take them," Yami offered. 

"You don't know where to go," Yugi protested. "I _have_ to go. Can't you do anything?" 

"So you can walk on it? No. But I can arrange to have it amputated after you get back. If you insist of walking on it, then it'll need it." 

There was an instant cry of "NO!" from the other two. 

"Yugi you _can't,"_ Téa protested. Yami didn't say anything, but there was a look in his eyes that warned his little brother clearer than words: He wasn't go anywhere while his brother was still alive to stop him. With a sigh he sat back and watched Bakura bandage it. Whatever the healer had rubbed on it before was effective. His ankle was completely numb. 

While this was happening, Téa stepped closer to Yami. "I can't believe he didn't tell me," she whispered, her eyes focused on her injured friend. "I can't believe he broke his ankle and didn't tell me. I can't believe he let me send him around town with a broken ankle." 

Yami looked at her. He was around five years older, and he could only just meet her eyes. Of course, his long, spiky hair did make him look taller, but still... "He didn't want you to worry," he explained. "And he knew if he refused then you'd start asking awkward questions. Although I admit that he should have told me. I would have done it for him." 

"I just feel so guilty," she whispered. "I helped him break his ankle. It's my fault that Maiko won't get whatever he's asked Yugi for." 

So that was it. Téa usually had no temper to speak of, so her yelling had surprised them all. 

"It's not your fault," Yami protested, reaching out to clasp her shoulder. He wasn't as comfortable around her as Yugi was, but he still didn't like to see her upset. 

And it was on that comforting sentiment, Mai crashed through the door.

* * *

There is little chance that you've ever seen a harpy crashing through a doorway at high speeds. It a sight to remember. 

Mai brought her own gale with her, flapping about the curtain that passed for a door, and knocking glasses off the bar. She didn't mean to of course, it just happened. But one thing she needed to worry about was the landing. Alone, she would have just stopped. But there was Joey's extra weight to contend with. So she did the next best thing. 

Magic. 

Gabbling spells isn't recommended. They require correct pronunciation usually, which was hard enough in a language that seemed to only consist of only a few sounds. But somehow, Mai managed a spell that knocked away the two humans in her way and cushioned her landing. 

If she'd had time, she would have whispered a prayer to every harpy god she could name. As it was, she sent a mental cry of gratitude, and unloaded Joey onto the smooth wooden floor. She'd been carrying him in something akin to a fireman's lift, and was practically kneeling on him. 

"I need the healer," she snapped, her eyes moving across the faces of the three people. She couldn't see anyone who looked like a healer. "This guys bleeding in his lungs." 

Instantly a fourth person rose from in front of the bar _('What the hell was he doing down there?')_ and ran over, kneeling next to Joey. He examined him briefly by sight, then reached out a hand to touch the knight's forehead - 

"Cover your eyes everyone!" Yugi warned, turning away. 

Mai looked up sharply - and was half blinded by a sudden flash of white light. She fell back, scrubbing at the after image with a hand that was losing it's human appearance and taking on a more claw-like appearance. The healer jerked back as well, brown eyes wide. "Oh my," he whispered. "Oh _MY,"_

"What?" the woman asked, assuming he was talking to her. The man didn't even look at her, but reached out for Joey again. This time he moved so he was behind Joey's head, planted his hands on the knight's shoulders, took a deep breath - 

Mai was blinded again. Cursing loudly in both languages, she rubbing streaming eyes, trying to see Joey. All she could tell was that the temperature had suddenly dropped to a much more normal level, the sort that made human breath steam in the air as the healer's was doing. 

The young woman came over and pulled Mai up. "You need a drink. This could take a while." 

Her breath was steaming as well, Mai noticed absently. As was the breath of her two male companions, and Tristan's as he leaned on the door frame panting. He wasn't just breathing steam - he looked as though he was breathing _fire._

Mai turned to look at the healer and Joey. The healer was still breathing steam. 

Joey wasn't breathing at all.

* * *

_Blood had it's own special magic, it's own power. It's own... luminescence. In the right hands, or the right body, it could be used as a fearsome tool. In some hands, it could be used as pure magic.   
In these hands, it could be used for making monsters. A knife moved in the darkness, whispering across pure white flesh. Blood dripped into a small bowl, already containing the blood of another. Admittedly, the woman hadn't been eager to let him use it, but she didn't need it any more.   
The man laughed to himself, running his fingers through the bowl, watching the trails his fingers made. As the cut from his hand met the liquid - pitch black in the darkness - he gasped in pain. White light was forming in the bowl, hurting his eyes. But he didn't move his hand, despite it burning as though in acid. He had a job to do, and he wasn't going to stop until it was done.   
After all, that would spoil the game..._

* * *

'Light?' 

Well, it could hardly be called light. It was pale, weak. Almost grey. It was as though someone had put dusty glass between him and a dim light. 

But that wasn't what was bothering him. Light and darkness didn't bother him. What bothered him was the bone deep cold that had decided to latch onto him. Coming from volcanoes, it was a situation he was neither equipped nor willing to deal with. 

On the plus side, his body didn't hurt any more. It was more a vague throbbing, like a heartbeat that came from his whole body. Apart from his shoulders. His shoulders were numb, so cold that they _burned. _

'Maybe I'm dead,' he panicked. What a way to go - collapsed in a heap in front of a _harpy_ of all people. If he survived, he was never going to live it down. He tried to move, tried to push himself up, so that he didn't look so disgraceful. Strangely, nothing responded. He tried again, a barely noticeable frown on his face. He was rewarded by a slight twitch of his fingers, and a soft whisper of [_Hush..._] 

He was about to question the voice - did you really hear voices when you died? - when he was... _distracted._ It was like someone had moved the dusty glass and turned up the lights. The dusty grey was replaced by soft, gentle white that washed over him, soothing him. The soft voice returned, chanting words he didn't know. 

_'Aw hell, if this is dying, it ain't that bad...'_

And then he jerked forwards as though someone had kicked him in the stomach. _What the hell was happening to his chest?_

* * *

Everyone but Yami and Bakura jumped as Joey lunged up. His eyes were open - but flat and empty, as though someone had sucked his soul out. He tried to curl up, tried to hold himself, but Bakura held him back mercilessly. 

"Someone help me," the white-haired man gasped. "He's fighting - " 

And it was obvious why. Even through two shirts, they could see his chest bulging and wriggling, moving in places it shouldn't, as his ribs moved and writhed beneath his skin. 

Tristan turned away, his face green, and raced outside. The faint sound of him retching carried back to them. 

"I think I'll join - " Téa started, before having to sprint as well. Yugi didn't throw up, but he turned away. 

Yami moved forward almost lazily, grabbing the knights legs. 

_'What good will he do?' _Mai asked herself. _'He doesn't look strong enough- '_But she had to change that thought as the man with tri-coloured hair forced Joey's legs down and straight. **(Get your minds out of the gutter.) **

She could have held him down alone. She could have closed down his mind so that he couldn't do _anything._ But for some reason, the blonde woman couldn't move from her position by the bar. Her mind was focused on two simple thoughts: _'If he dies, then the enemy will OWN me or Ruby forever.'_ Harpy custom dictated that if someone saved your life, you saved theirs. If she failed in that, the debt would owed to his family. 

The second was _'He CAN'T die yet. The idiot can't die until I've had a proper conversation with him.' _

She didn't know where it came from either.

* * *

Anyone else would have been disgusted. Holding the ankles of someone in mortal pain - of a dead man who hadn't lain down yet. Watching the blonde man thrash against Bakura's impassionate grip, his back arching as his ribs looked prepared to throw themselves out of his chest. He felt a twinge of pity. But that wasn't what he was focused on. What he was focused on was Bakura. How the pale, fragile-looking man could hold down someone with as much strength as the victim - er, _patient_ was exerting was completely beyond him.

* * *

It was easier to focus once Yami was helping to hold the man down. Without having to try and force the man to be still, he could focus on chanting the "spell" that would help him heal the man. 

The ribs were moving quickly, reversing out of the mans lungs, leaving holes that blood rushed to fill. It was hard to decide what to deal with first: the broken ribs, the holes in the lungs, the blood sloshing around and drowning him. Picking one would just cause equal problems. 

So why not just half-kill himself and deal with all three at once?

* * *

Mai slowly started to relax as Joey's chest stopped it's mad dancing and wriggling. He might be okay, if the light flowing around his chest was to help him. But if she'd looked at Bakura as Yami was doing, she'd has seen how pale and tight Bakura's face was becoming, and the beads of sweat emerging on his forehead. 

Let's face it. Men can't multitask.

* * *

Light. White light that seeped through the blond's skin, that sank into him, that wrapped around the bones, and the blood, and the muscle. 

Light. Healing light that was closing the holes in the man's lungs, pulling his bones back together, fixing the blood vessels that had been punctured. 

Light. Forcing the blood out of the newly- healed lungs, back up the man's throat, the quickest way to move it. 

Darkness. Replacing the light, absorbing it, smothering everything. 

Darkness. Moving through the patient, up through him to Bakura. 

Darkness. Swallowing him alive... 

Darkness. 

Darkness. 

Darkness...

* * *

Yami hadn't minded volunteering. He hadn't objected to holding down the man. But if he'd known that he was going to end up covered with blood, he would have objected intensely. 

Joey lunged forwards, coughing and spluttering. Coughing up blood. 

All 

over 

him. 

The man let go of one ankle, shielding his face. "Hell - " he started, looking at his arm and shirt. "Thanks. I _really_ needed that." 

His brother smothered a startled laugh. "At least you have you're priorities sorted," he teased. "But I don't think Bakura will appreciate - " 

Everyone turned to the man in question, ready to apologise, and stopped. Bakura's brown eyes were opened. His hands were digging cruelly into the patients shoulders, drawing more blood. A faint shadow was crawling up from the blond's body, wrapping around Bakura's wrists and holding him down while it wound up his arms. 

"No -" he pleaded, eyes widening. "No -" Then the shadow was around his throat, sliding over his chin and into his open mouth. 

He screamed.

* * *

The humans had dived forwards as they saw the shadow. What they thought they could do was beyond her, but figuring it was better to try to limit the losses, she knocked them away. 

_"DON'T_ touch it." she growled, trying to be heard over the banshee wail of the healer. "This sort of magic spreads _very_ easily. And it can kill those who aren't prepared." 

"So it's going to kill Bakura and this guy?" demanded the man at Joey's feet. "And you don't care." 

"There's nothing I can do," Mai informed them, folding her arms. It was strange not having to work around her wings. Yes, there were definitely advantages to this human body. "This is human magic. You're humans, you think what you can do with it." 

Violet eyes met as the three of them looked at each other. The scream died. 

"I work at the palace." the eldest said quietly. "We've had a few magical attacks. And I've discovered that the best way to deal with it -" He drew a knife from his belt, eyes never leaving Mai's. "- is to stop it at the source." 

There was a challenge in those eyes. And a question. Violet eyes that weren't giving any clues to the answer. 

"I have a feeling," Mai said, her voice in the same low, dangerous tone as his own. "That killing Joey isn't going to stop the spell." 

"Oh really." 

Mai grit her teeth. "Yes. Really." She walked forwards, frowning, and looked at the two victims. Joey was lying as flat and stiff as a board. His eyes were flat discs of brown. The faint honey-coloured sheen had vanished from them, and he looked... dead. The shadow was covering his torso and face, veiling him with a faint shade of grey. At least now she could see that he was breathing, no matter how slowly. 

The healer on the other hand, was bent double, his face white, his mouth still open. His chocolatey irises had disappeared, swallowed by pupil. As she watched, the black started to bleed into the whites of his eyes. His throat worked as she stared, as she backed away. Through the veil of darkness covering his mouth, she could make out that he wasn't saying recognisable. 

The healer was screaming and he couldn't make a sound.

* * *

A shadow, trickling like blood through his mind, whispering words he didn't understand. 

Fear gripped him, freezing him, catching his scream before it could even be formed. He had the feeling that he was falling into an endless dark, cold well... Falling silently, eternally, drowning in his fears... 

Joey snarled furiously. He _hated_ being scared. To him, fear was a stepping stone to anger. 

And anger was the stepping stone to something being blown up.

* * *

He wasn't falling. He'd fallen. The darkness wrapped around him like loving arms, pulling him, smothering his sobs and pleas. 

_/Don't worry... I've found you now... You're mine now. You're stuck with me./_

Bakura stiffened. That smooth voice with it's harsh edges, the grim chuckle, the tightening grasp of the darkness. 

_/That's right. I've found you Bakura. And_ this _time you_ won't _get away./_

No. 

_/Yes./_

This couldn't happen. Not now. Not like this. 

_/Face it. It has. And you're MINE./_

He lashed out. Struggling, trying to scream. Trying to summon a little light... 

There was a soft chuckle that seemed oddly... flat. As though it should have echoed in the emptiness, while it couldn't. There was a sensation of strong arms wrapping around his chest, slowly, but hard enough to crush the air out of his lungs. _/Give up. You're not getting away again. Not this time. _

Never again./

* * *

Authoress's Note: Any suggestions for exactly what Yugi's carrying for Maiko are welcome!) 

Does anyone recognise the staff in Kura's house? Think: You see it nearly every time Yugi duels, and Arcana uses it a lot (I just saw the last episode of that duel today looks at calendar i.e. 4th July (Happy indepedance day to any americans who do that stuff. If you ask me, it's just Guy Fawkes day, only in the warm.). Poor him, so pathetic. But I missed the first part of that series! cries This is what you get when you refuse to watch a channel for taking Yu-Gi-Oh! off - you miss it's return! sobs). Wow, that was rambling and off topic. Like the story. But why does Kura have it? Ah... all will be revealed in time... as soon as I get over the lousy writer's block that kicked in about half-way through this chapter, resulting in the amazing crappiness. The whole shadow- thing was supposed to be wrapped up in this one, but it got too long and I couldn't think how to deal with it... 

All those who do/did latin at school (like me TT;;;) should get the Petire thing. If not, latin lesson coming up . The latin word for _fight_ is _petit_. Stick it in it's infinitive form - _to fight_ - you get _petire_. And the reason it's called Petire? Think back (or forward, or sideways in my case, being in the middle of that series.) to Battle City. Get it? 


	3. Burning with Anger

Ah, I can hear the screams already... "You make us wait a month for a new chapter, and then you give us THIS rubbish!?!" Yep, I do. This chapter has not been my friend. I have been arguing with it forever. Suze says "Bakura/Joey thing resolved THIS CHAPTER." Chapter gives Suze the writing version of a flipping off. Yep, this chapter has not been friendly to me. 

The Mokuba parts were an afterthought. Feel free to tell me to delete them. I was considering it before I posted, then I thought "Oh stuff it and leave them." It shows, doesn't it? 

AND I GOT REVIEWS!!! ::Happy dance:: Thanks are at the bottom. I'm considering handing out cookies because I'm in such a good mood. And for when you get to it, if you are one of those people who still cannot find a dictionary, "facetious" means that someone's trying to be funny at an inappropriate time.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh!; Kingdom Come 

Chapter Three: Burning with Anger 

By Susan('s Shadow) 

He was falling, taunts and bellows in his ears. Cold wrapped round him, lacing it's way through him, putting lead in his limbs. 

_"Idiot!"_ screeched a voice in his ear. _"You'll never be a knight if you can't even manage to control yourself!" _

"What have I told you! NEVER drop the weapon! That's the only thing that will keep you alive!" 

"Joseph! We've had this discussion before! If you feel someone is bullying your sister then you can't just wade in and start a brawl!" 

"Too SLOW! Imbecile! Do you want to DIE!?!" 

"You're rubbish! You might as well be out in the desert because you'd do a hell of a lot more good out there than you would as a knight!" 

Giggles and snickers, taunts and insults, bellowed instructions that he hadn't been able to obey. Everything from back home that had ever brought him out in a blush or a cold sweat. Every negative emotion sweeping over him in a black tidal wave, threatening to sweep him away... 

_"You said that you want to protect your sister Joey. If you work harder you might be able to pull it off. But there are very few people who think you can do it. In fact, I for one know that some of Serenity's teacher's have told her not to expect miracles." _

That little incident, those words, had made him furious back then, even as he'd flushed. He'd wanted to take off, run away from the harsh words, but he'd stayed. He wasn't a little kid who ran from everything that hurt. He wasn't one of the other students, who accepted criticism with a bowed head. He was Joey, boneheaded, stupid, glutton for punishment. The fact that he could hold his own against people with twice his experience was just a galling fact that everyone tried to ignore and gloss over. 

And the thought of people saying _that_ to Serenity made his blood boil even now. 

_"I'm sorry Joey, we can't send you out. You're a danger to yourself and others. Your control is sloppy at best. If you lost your temper..."_

Well, guess what, he _was_ losing his temper. And the idiot who had reminded him of all that was gonna get it in a big way. 

The ball of anger in his heart was little white-hot ball of flames, just waiting to be released. 

The wait was over.

* * *

"Is it just me, or is it getting hotter in here?" Mai asked, fanning herself. 

Everyone gave her a strange look, as though to ask what relevance that had to the current situation. 

She scowled back. Harpies could tell changes of temperature - even if the change was only a few degrees. She'd once seen two males - drunk males at that, a disgrace to their mistresses - stood on a frozen river at midnight, arguing over two degrees. But the temperature in the building had dropped when the shadows had claimed the two men (who were still on the wooden floor), and was now rising quickly. Not something that should happen. 

"I'm serious!" she snapped. "Shadow's don't usually make it hotter - " 

And then the man at Joey's feet (_'Yami,'_ she reminded herself.) leapt back with a yelp. 

"What's wrong?" Téa asked, moving to him faster than Mai realised humans could go. She was still a touch green, but apart from that, she looked as normal as human's ever could. And then _she_ screamed, pointing at Joey. 

"What is it - ?" everyone demanded, moving forwards, apart from Yugi, who's head bobbed and weaved as he tried to see. 

"Wow," Mai summed up, even as she backed up. Fire and harpies didn't mix. The fact that flames were lapping Joey's body like a dog licking it's master wasn't going to make her move closer to him. They passed over his clothes without burning them, but they were still hot - if the burn on Tristan's palm from where he'd reached out to touch them was any evidence. 

"What's _happening_ to them?" Yugi asked. 

"What the hell is he?" was Yami's question. 

"Joey? Isn't it _obvious?"_ Tristan demanded. 

"Not him," Yami said calmly, waving the soldier away. "Bakura." 

Again, people turned back to the mostly-ignored man, only to gasp. The flames were apparently scorching the flesh off his hands, but he still hadn't moved. His fingers were digging through Joey's shoulders harder than ever, but there was something - A sort of tint in what was left of the whites of his eyes, the sort that left streaks on your vision if you looked at them for more than a few seconds. And a faint hint of red at the corners, like a tear that was about to drip down his cheeks. 

"What's _happening?"_ Yugi repeated. 

"I have a feeling we're going to find out," Yami answered, steering Téa behind the bar, and forcing her to sit on the floor, before returning for his brother. "And am I the only one who thinks that we should get out of the way before anything happens?" 

Mai gave the man an appreciative look. "You should've been a harpy kiddo. You would've been great." 

His grin was crooked as he lowered his brother to the ground and made room for Tristan. "Is that a compliment?"

* * *

Although neither realised it, Mokuba Kaiba was echoing Yugi's sentiment. His brother ran on clockwork - well, almost - and when he wasn't in a place he'd told his brother he'd be, and when he wasn't anywhere else, well, he was understandably worried. _Someone_ had to look after Seto, and as far as he was concerned, the people who were supposed to weren't doing a very good job. Especially if they'd let Seto go missing. He'd been looking for his big brother for hours, and so far there'd been no sign of him! 

...It was lonely when Seto wasn't there. 

Mokuba stopped in the middle of a corridor and frowned, trying to remember exactly what Seto had said when Mokuba had taken him breakfast. He'd half-laughed, half-groaned, but he'd eaten it. He didn't usually unless Mokuba brought it to him. If Mokuba didn't feed him, he'd probably just go without eating until evening, which just _proved_ how stupid Seto's staff were. 

They'd sat together on Seto's bed, and his big brother had been in that fuzzy not-awake state where he smiled all the time and laughed a lot. They were going to have fun today, just messing around, maybe going on into the woods or something. But as always, the stupid castle had come up with something to stop that happening, to take Seto away once again. 

One of Seto's bodyguards had poked his head around the door and gabbled at Seto, and his big brother had got annoyed. He'd started an argument, which ended in Seto getting up, using some bad words that he'd made Mokuba promise never to use, then he'd got dressed, and told Mokuba that some important people ("people" hadn't been the actual word he'd used, and Seto had received a smack with a pillow for using it) had arrived and he was going to have to deal with them. 

But how long could a dumb meeting take? That was the reason Mokuba was now wandering around the castle in a fruitless search, because it had gone dinner time and he wanted Seto to come get some lunch. But if he was _still_ in his meetings, then he'd probably have something delivered to the throne room for his guests - 

Of course! Seto was in the throne room! Why hadn't he remembered before? 

Smiling to himself, the raven haired boy trotted through the maze that people were trying to pass off as a home. It wasn't, but Seto didn't complain about it so Mokuba wasn't going to either! Neither of them liked it, but they had responsibilities that they had to stick to. 

But right now, Mokuba's responsibility was to his brother, and making sure that he wasn't going to be ill again. Bad things had happened the last time Seto got ill, and that was in a place where people knew how to deal with dragons! If the Blue Eyes came calling in a place like this... 

Well. He wouldn't want to be around for the results.

* * *

He was still fighting. Not very much, and not very well, but he was still struggling a little. 

_[Does this really make you feel better?]_ the voice wanted to know. _[Does futile struggling make you think you're going to escape?]_

It was a perfectly valid point. There was no way in hell or out of it that he could escape the darkness that even now was choking him. 

He sagged, slumping forwards. The voice purred approvingly, holding him closer, supporting him gently. 

_[Good enough Bakura... Playing possum as opposed to a surrender. If it makes you feel better... Or had you forgotten that I know better than you know yourself?]_

Bakura groaned out loud as he realised that his trick had been discovered. 

_[You did. I'm... hurt. I didn't think you could forget about me that easily.] _

"I wish I could," he growled, trying to keep his mouth closed. 

Another grim chuckle. _[I'll bet you do. Feel free to; I'll be reminding you soon enough.]_

He couldn't escape. There was no way... A tear slipped down his cheek, to be brushed away by a tendril of shadow. 

The next tear was caught - and dropped with a squawk. Bakura blinked at it fuzzily, trying to realise what was so special about it. It wasn't until he saw the colour - gold-washed water, like a candle flame seen through a droplet of water - that he realised. It wasn't his, it wasn't a part of the darkness. It's slight luminescence was the one thing that was protecting it. 

Bakura reached out, and the next tear splattered on his hand. He flinched - they were _hot_ - but didn't move his hand. More followed, building up a handful of pale, flickering, liquid gold. Building up an impromptu reserve of power he would be able to use as soon as he added one special ingredient. 

Bakura pulled his other hand out of the darkness' slackening grasp, then wiped a tear off his cheek. He stared at the little red droplet with a mix of annoyance and hysterical amusement, before flicking it into his other hand. 

_[Oh no...]_ was all the voice said, before Bakura lashed out.

* * *

Mokuba had been wrong he'd compared this place to a maze. A _maze_ made sense! A _maze_ you could find your way out of eventually. But this place? Worse than a rabbit warren. Worse than anything. All cold and boring and horrible and lonely - 

But at least today wasn't as silent as all the other days. Today people were rushing around, shouting and talking, oblivious to the short cloudy-eyed boy walking around. If he closed his eyes, he could almost think that he was back home with all his old friends. The corridors had that warm, ice-and-fire scent of a place had that been given a good scrubbing with dragon flame, like the campground back home... 

Wait a minute. This was a castle. There were no dragons for miles, thanks to a lot of people yelling at the brothers. How would dragon flame get here? 

Mokuba snapped out of his daydreams, and sprinted down the corridor.

* * *

Joey hadn't even realised he was crying. He just knew that he so angry he could kill someone. 

That was where the flames had come from. The flames that were wrapping around him, chasing away the cold and darkness. The flames that were gathering around his hands, blasting away from him...

* * *

When the youngest of the Kaiba's rounded the corner, he had to swallow a startled gasp. People were swarming over the corridor, but even the mass of bodies couldn't cover it. 

Mokuba had only seen the result of an attack once, and that had been once too many. But when it was over... everything had looked like this. Charred, blackened. Deep gouges and trails of water marking where ice had been before it melted. Any combustible stuff had gone up like the smoke that was still hovering just below the ceiling, making the sheltered castle dwellers cough and splutter. 

Only one thought was flashing through his head as he watched the people batting at smouldering rugs and furniture and wall hangings - tapestries, Seto had called them. Which lead to a very worrying point. Where. Was. His. Brother?

* * *

Bakura ignored the explosion above him, except to harness the light from the explosion to help him. Instead of the pale gold, the light grew until he was holding two palmfuls of liquid sunlight. Then with a laugh, he threw the light up, increasing it's power until it was blinding even to him, shrivelling away the darkness...

* * *

Ishizu had a lot to do. She wanted to check on her king, wanted to check on the "guests." What she both did not want to, but had to do, was supervise the clearing up of some unspecified attack. Pegasus had been spectacularly unhelpful when it came to details of what had happened. 

_'Oh, just Kaiba-boy getting in touch with his... inner dragon?'_ he had offered with a smile. He had been facetious and he knew it. Ishizu could have arranged for some terrible things to happen to him for obstructing her, but she'd had a vision and wasn't in the mood for it. 

The vision had been about the morning's incident, but it hadn't been clear. Blue flames tinged with white, icy flames that scorched the throne room. That was all. Nothing specific. MOST annoying. 

And now there was a scuffle breaking at the end of the corridor, voices - raised anyway - growing louder as the seconds passed. 

Most were the loud strident tones of the men and women she was directing. She understood their words, and none of them were complementary. The other voice was younger, and it's words weren't in the language the workers understood. Ishizu's honey- brown skin paled when she realised who it was, and she mentally smacked herself for not thinking of it sooner. 

His majesty's little brother would be worried sick. And, from personal experience, she knew that worried younger brothers were a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Mai hadn't ducked. She stood, leaning on the bar, smirking at Yami. He stood, staring at her for a long moment, as though to ask _'How suicidal do you think I am?' _

Mai's grin answered for her: _'Very.' _

And the man, unable to resist a challenge, jumped back over to stand next to her. 

_'Men are so cute when they're trying to be brave. Stupid, but cute with it.' _

She picked up two clean glasses. Yami gave her a wary look, but picked up a bottle and poured her a drink. Nodding him a toast, ignoring the other girl's hissed instructions for the two of them to "stop being so stupid and get down before they were hurt," she mumbled a few choice words into her glass. Yami, his face pale but determined - _he_ wasn't going to be the first to crack, the first to dive down behind the bar - poured himself a drink, one considerably larger than Mai's, and drained the whole thing in one go. _That's_ how worried he was. 

Mai, for her part, was watching Joey and the healer. Joey's flames were chasing themselves over him, but starting to converge on his hands. She had a feeling that she knew what was going to happen, and it worried her a little. But what worried her more was the healer. He'd closed his mouth - he wasn't screaming any more _('Is that a good sign or a bad sign? Why did they not tell me humans could use shadow magic?')_, and the darkness was bleeding _out_ of his eyes instead of in. But there was still a lot of it covering him like a veil, and it worried her. Fire Knights were well documented; anyone who wanted to know about them could find information in seconds. But humans... there were too many, and they were all too varied. They were wild cards, unpredictable at best. 

A dangerous unknown at worst. One that she was going to have to deal with very, very soon.

* * *

Mokuba was scared. He'd come down the corridor - a small black haired missile that had _accidentally_ smacked into the legs of a worker, throwing him over. Mokuba had tried to apologise, but the man had grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and started yelling. 

Mokuba blinked at him, trying to understand what he was saying, but the alien language - difficult at the best of times, even when his brother was translating in his ear - was impossible when it was spoken so fast. 

"Where's my brother?" he asked, in the language of his old clan. Seto had been teaching him this new one, but it was slow going. Seto may have infinite patience and Mokuba may have been willing to learn, but it just wasn't sticking. 

If it was possible, the man's eyes bugged out even further, and he gave Mokuba a shake and yelled even louder. 

The boy was getting annoyed now, and that was over-riding any fear he'd felt at being swung around and gabbled at. "Put me down!" he ordered. "I'll tell Seto and _then_ you're gonna be in big trouble mister so PUT ME DOWN!!!" 

The last part was punctuated by the boy lashing out with his foot and connecting solidly with the arm that was holding him. Which wasn't such a smart idea, as he realised on his way to a solid connection with the floor. 

But in the seconds before he added his brains to the mess that was the corridor - exaggerate? What does _that_ mean? - strong hands caught him and set him on his feet. One of those hands remained on his shoulder, and there was more gabbling overhead, this time in a woman's voice. But it was a nice voice, and the gabble was quiet and firm. Apparently the lady was sticking up for him. 

The guy who'd grabbed him, now cradling his arm, looked mad, then guilty, then down right scared as the voice went on, and when it stopped, he hunkered down to Mokuba's level and said something that he didn't understand. Before he could say so, the woman murmured "He's apologising. Say thank you." in his own language. The woman was an angel in disguise. Had to be. 

He tried to say it in words the man would understand, but judging by the laughter he hadn't succeeded. The woman snapped something, and everyone jumped away, returning to what they were doing. The hand on his shoulder tugged, and Mokuba followed it. 

When they were out of the way, the woman crouched down next to him. (A small part of him noted the fact that his new guardian angel was pretty. It was quickly overwhelmed by the rest of his brain, which insisted that girls were yucky.) "You want to see your brother don't you?" she asked. She spoke falteringly, as though the words were unfamiliar to her. Seto spoke like that sometimes, usually when he was in a hurry. 

Remembering the fiasco of a few minutes ago, he simply nodded, hoping his face spoke for him as it usually did. Judging by the way the woman sighed, rubbing her bright blue eyes, it did. She offered him her hand, and started to lead him away. 

"We do not know what," she explained. "But something has happened to your brother." 

Mokuba's heart froze in his chest. Last time someone had said something like that... 

The last time someone had said something like that, both brothers had nearly died.

* * *

Yami was scared. Anyone in their right mind would be. But who ever said he was in his right mind? Not him, that's for certain. If he was, he wouldn't be hitting the Liquid Moon while every instinct he had was screaming at him to _Get the hell out of the way before something happened! _

But if that woman - that woman with the wings, who seemed to know everything, and understood at least part of what was going on - could stand here, daring him to stay, watching him with those violet eyes so similar to his and his brother's, well, so could he. 

"I must be mad," he mumbled into his drink. "That's the only explanation." 

"You're a human, and you're male. Intelligence, sanity and common sense aren't something we expect of you." 

He looked at her sideways, a crooked grin on his face. "Then how do you account for yourself?" 

"I'm a harpy. Human's never understand us." 

"You're not worried?" 

She froze, the glass a few millimetres from her lips. "Only a fool wouldn't be, considering that we have enough shadow magic to kill us all and fire power to erase even the _ashes_ of this place off the map." She took a sip of her drink, not looking at him. "And I'm talking about the _city,_ not the shop." 

He blinked for a moment, trying to comprehend that. He turned to stare at the flame-covered boy, then turned back quickly. 

_"Hell,"_ was all he said on the subject, draining his fifth glass. 

Mai smiled. "Something like that." 

He turned to her, tense as a frightened cat. He gripped the side of the bar, his back straight, every muscle taut. If there was a way that he could have got the three people behind the bar out of town in the next few minutes, he would have. As it was, he wanted them where he could keep an eye on them. 

The winged woman wasn't much better. Oh, her pose was relaxed, leaning her hip and elbow against the bar, watching the flames with the appearance of mild curiosity, but looking closer, she had her arms folded tightly, her face was beaded with sweat, and she was apparently biting through her bottom lip. 

"Ten says nothing happens." Tristan mumbled. 

"Twenty." everyone else chorused. 

Yami was watching his glass. The alcohol was evaporating out of it, floating above him in a haze of steam. "Tristan? I'd take back that bet before you lose your wages for the next three months." 

"What are you talking about Ya - " 

And that's when everything exploded.

* * *

**LOVE AND HUGS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! (not like _that._)** But anyway, I would like to thank and hug QK, Ashley, Hyper-chan (who really _did_ get a hug because she was in the wrong place when I was reading my reviews :D), and Koriaena. You are all fantastic, and I love you all. I said that didn't I? 

Can I just say "Oops..."? I get a review requesting (demanding?) more Mai/Joey, and start spreading hints of Mai/ - well, not finishing that. If I'm lucky, no one noticed ::shifty eyes:: 

I need to write some more on the North/South divide. MAI AND JOEY CANNOT BE FRIENDS. ::Deep spooky voice:: It is FORBIDDEN!!!! ::returns to normal voice:: I'm not portraying it well, am I? 

And the incident with the two guys arguing over two degrees DID HAPPEN!!!! My dad and some friends were absolutely wasted, and one said it was -20, someone else said it was -18. Hence it being stuck in here. 

For those who wish to yell at me in-between updates, you could always check my livejournal. I created it for that reason you know! The address is **acholoe[dot]bravejournal[dot]com.** Got to go type there once I'm done here. 

Did anyone read my other fic **FOR SALE**? ::shameless plug:: One of my rare humour fics. Enjoy it while it lasts. I don't write them often. I think that's it for today, so I'll see you all later. Bye!


	4. The Big Bang

Good morning _WORLD!_ Aren't you all surprised to see me? Bet ya'll didn't expect me back so fast, did ya? Well, I am, with a new (short) chapter. Yep, like the last one, this is short. ::feels bad:: But you'll be glad to know what happens here. And QK, you get your wish. 

While I think of it, I have to do one thing. ::hug to Koriaena:: She reviewed in the first ten minutes it was up! Yes, it happened, and you wouldn't be alone in sharing Mai's opinion. God knows _I_ do. 

And for the record, this is only up so quickly because I had about half of it already written (as the rest of chapter three.). If a chapter ends of a cliff hanger, it's rarely for effect. It's usually because I'm having issues with what comes after.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Kingdom Come 

Chapter Four: The Big Bang Theory 

Life before humans was very simple. Respectfully avoiding anything bigger (Not much), eating anything smaller. But after humanity, life got that little bit more complicated. Respectfully telling anything bigger to get lost, eating anything not smart enough to scream and run. If it screamed and froze, or just ran, then it was up to them what they did. Usually ate them. 

But today, they were worried. The stranger had been given a brief introduction, but there was no explanation for its warm, not-green scent. They were creatures of ice and air, much like the winged humans from the north. But this newcomer was fire and heat, with no idea of how to behave. He was being respectful, true, but that wasn't enough - 

And the three elder Blue-Eyes had got as far as that in their thoughts before they felt something that worried them more than any stranger could. 

The masters presence, so strong only moments before, grew almost suffocatingly, as though he was sucking them into his own skin, then flickered. Then it went out, as though he'd never been. 

The three elder dragons took to the sky, screaming their rage and fear to the sky. The child below screamed as well, louder than the others, thrashing it's wings around, trying to get airborne. The red-eyed stranger wisely stepped back from them, but it felt their anxiety and joined the noise with a high keening wail. The three larger Blue-Eyes, still screeching, took off for the last place they had sensed their beloved master.

* * *

_Téa's Restaurant_

It was chaos. Glassed and bottles exploded as the temperature soared and their contents evaporated, filling the room with the scent of different alcohols. No one noticed the glass showering down upon them, too focused on the drama in the centre of the room. 

There was a maelstrom of flames, swirling up within inches of the ceiling, within feet of Yami and Mai from their position crushed into the bar. Somehow, the man had moved to shield the woman with his own body. She, in her turn, had wrapped her arms around him, her claws digging into his shoulder blades as she buried her head into his chest. The flames had her petrified in both senses. 

But harpy spells, once cast, required no further concentration. That was the only reason that the invisible wall Mai had summoned had not collapsed. The flames shattered against it, reaching out hungrily for the wood of the floor and ceiling, or the juicier targets of human/harpy flesh, but didn't get through. 

Nothing could block the heat though. In seconds, the light frost covering on the people had melted, and they'd gone straight to the stage where they were now burnt and tanned - even though some, like Mai, buried as much of themselves into other people as they could. 

In the middle of this sat Joey, completely oblivious, hands clenched into fists as the flames rained down on him, roaring like an unhappy lion - 

And then they went out. 

The noise went on . The heat didn't let up. Shadows of flames were dancing over the floor. But the flames themselves had gone out. Yami rose warily, bringing Mai with him as she tried to work her claws out of his shoulders. The pain made him gasp, but it was something he'd have to live with. 

"Is it over?" Yugi asked softly, crawling to the end of the bar. He sat on the floor, looking pleadingly at his brother. "Is it?" 

Yami shrugged. "I don't - " 

"It's not." 

Everyone looked at Mai, including Tristan and Téa who were just managing to climb to their feet, glass trickling from their clothes. "How do you know?" 

The harpy shrugged and pointed over Yami's shoulder. The two behind the bar looked, blinked, and dived back down to the floor. Yami half turned, looking over one now-brown shoulder, and gasped again. 

The blinding edge to Bakura's eyes had spread, until his eyes were glowing. He was... smiling? 

That fierce triumphant little smile was the last thing they saw.

* * *

Seto would never hurt him. Not intentionally. Mokuba knew that like he knew his own name. It _did_ hurt when his brother wasn't there when Mokuba needed him, but he made up for it when he _was_ there, always dropping whatever he was doing to listen to his brother. But that couldn't completely erase the sting. 

He had _almost_ hurt him once. But it wasn't Seto's fault! Seto was just doing what big brothers did - protecting his little brother. Mokuba wasn't too clear on the details, he'd been unconscious for most of it, but he knew that when he came around Seto was stood wide-eyed in the doorway or their house, covered in blood. Mokuba had gone to see what was wrong, why his brother was acting so strangely. Seto had just been stood there limply, hands loose by his side, eyes wide and blank, like he was dead. The dragons had been there. Screaming. Flaming. And Seto had looked at him... 

The boy didn't think any further than that. All he needed to remember was that if his brother lost it, if his brother was unconscious, then the dragons would come to see what the problem was. 

Last time that happened, his whole town had gone up in flames, and it had been all Mokuba's fault. He wasn't going to let something like that happen again.

* * *

The blinding light swept through the restaurant. Yugi and Yami flung their arms up to shield their eyes, and Mai buried her head back into Yami's shoulder. Somewhere, far away by the sound of it, a man was screaming. Not a voice she recognised. She could feel the human she was clinging to brace himself, could feel him crushing her to his chest. Mai gasped, then gasped again as... as... 

She knew this feeling, though she'd never seen it on such a grand, flamboyant stage. Healing magic - although not something she could manage on her own - was pretty common. Light magic was as well. But no one ever combined the two. 

Humans. Couldn't do anything without mixing it up. 

The light raced through her, tracing a glittering trail through every vein, glowing on her skin, shooting off fireworks inside her head. Her bleeding lip burned then froze. Her burned skin returned to it's original shade of white. Something pressed against her claws/fingernails, pushing them out of Yami's back. Oops. 

Even with her eyes closed and her face pressed into the human's shoulder, the light was pressing against her eyelids. She didn't know when it would end, but hopefully _soon..._

And then a voice asked "Mai? Why you hugging that guy?"

* * *

There was a loud, harsh scream. Darkness retreated from him instantly. He looked up, and saw the startled face of the blond boy as he vanished. He could feel himself drifting free, feel his body calling, and an excruciating pain in his hands. But he made the mistake of looking back. 

Outlined in the white was a black shape, standing up straight as it stared at him. 

Chocolate brown eyes met. One pair startled, almost scared, the other hurt and sad. 

The shadowy shape finally gave him a mocking bow, watching him disappear. The light was tearing at him, ripping his edges. 

_[See you soon Hikari,]_ he promised. _[Light only makes the darkness stronger, remember?]_

_"Is that a threat?"_ Bakura asked. 

_[It's a warning. Bad things will happen here.]_ The shadow shrugged it's tattered shoulders. _[I'd prefer it if you left. But I know how stubborn you are. You'll stay. I'll have to keep an eye out for you.]_

The ragged shadow reached out with what was left of its fingers and gently brushed them against Bakura's cheek. 

_[I missed you Hikari. Remember that.]_

And then Bakura was back in his own body, staring at two figures in what looked like a rather desperate clinch, the scent of his own burnt flesh in the air, automatically trying to work his scorched hands out of the shoulders of the man before him. 

_'And people wonder why my hair's white,' he reflected ruefully._

* * *

Mai turned her head slightly, blinking to clear her vision. Behind all the annoying sparkles and fluorescent colours, she could make out the white haired man staring at her with raised eyebrows, without the shadowy veil covering him. Then her view of the healer was interrupted by the fire knight sitting up, rubbing his aching shoulders and looking around with the air of someone who's completely lost. 

"Where - how - why - " seemed to be the most he could manage as he stared at the broken glasses and bottles, the startled people, and after her turned, the almost- albino blowing lightly on his burnt hands. "Was that me? Sorry pal." 

The healer looked up at him, then gave him a small smile. A fake one Mai thought grumpily, her eyes clearing. One of those automatic ones you do when you're not really listening. "It's quite all right," he assured them. "I can do something about it in a moment. Just let me sit down for a minute and I'll be fine." 

"Kura. You _are_ sat down." Tristan informed him, stretching and standing. 

"Am I? Oh." The man blinked. "Well." Then he returned to his study of his hands. 

Mai turned her face the other way, and got a wonderful look at the girl scowling jealously. She met the girl's bright blue eyes and snuggled in a little closer, smirking evilly. 

(He _was_ comfortable, all muscle and skin. If he'd been a harpy, Mai would probably have joined in the scrabble to own him.) 

The move seemed to remind the man that she was still there, and he unwound his arms from her, apologising. 

"It's okay," Mai assured him, turning to the girl and winking. Téa was it? Téa fumed and looked as though she wanted to do nothing more than slap the smirk off her face. A small part of her _wanted_ the human to do that. The rest was calmly pointing out that she wouldn't degrade herself by getting into a catfight with/over a human. 

"So?" Joey - _the knight_ asked. "Why were ya hugging him?" He was sat up, arms hooked around his knees, watching Mai with open curiosity as she approached him. 

_That_ was a little off putting, but Mai took it all in her stride, catching the collar of Joe - the knight's shirt and lifting him to his feet. 

"What I do and who with is none of your business," she snapped. It was supposed to sound authoritative, but came out peevish instead. Damn. 

"True enough." J - the knight agreed. "Just wondering." His smile was a little distracting... 

No! Bad Mai! Stick to the topic! She gave the knight a shake. 

"We're even now. You saved Ruby's life, I helped save yours. We're even." 

"Fine. Didn't do it so you'd owe me though." 

Mai grit her teeth. "That's not the point. The point is, next time you get in trouble you're on your own. Okay?" 

"Fine." he agreed, that easy grin still on his face. 

Mai scowled and gave him another shake for trying to distract her like that. "Well... Good!" She let go and stomped away. Stupid humans. Stupid knights. Stupid spells... 

Just as she was about to ask the healer what had happened and what he'd done, Joey spoke up. 

After she had let him go, he had stood there, head down, hands in pockets, looking for all the world as though he was trying to make the most difficult discision of his life. 

Finally he looked up, the serious look on his face more appealing than his smi- BAD MAI!!! STOP IT!!! 

"I'm sorry for what I said before," he informed her. "And I guess I just wanna say thanks. Thanks for helping me. I really appreciate it." 

Mai gaped at him for a moment, eyes going wide. He'd _apologised._ And he'd _thanked_ her. 

"You... you..." she stuttered. She gave up. 

"YOU IDIOT!!!" 

He'd also annoyed her. 

She spun, scowling at Tristan. "I'm going back to the castle. Good_bye."_

Everyone stared at her, as though unsure what had set her off. The last thing she saw as she stormed out was Joey looking after her, completely bewildered. 

And cute. 

Oh hell!

* * *

_The light faded, and he clung to himself, hugging his body until the trembling faded and he thought he could move again. The blood clung to him, helping a little, giving him strength. _

He hadn't expected - 

He'd never guessed - 

He'd thought - 

He stood upright, clenching his hands into fists. His nails dug into his palm. The stings hurt. Not as much as what had just happened, but at least this was a real hurt, not one that would tear his very soul apart. 

He hadn't lied. He'd never lied to him. He may not have been - he may have - no matter what he did, he'd always been honest to him. 

And he'd never meant to hurt him. If it was avoidable, then he wouldn't hurt him. 

But he hadn't lied today. 

He lashed out, and the blood puddled onto the floor. 

He did miss him. 

If only because having him there made him feel half-way sane.

* * *

Yay! Joey/Kura resolved!! Woo! PARTY!!!! ::dances in chair:: ::hands out cookies to those poor people who've suffered reading this:: I hope I can get back to better chapters now. I had plans to carry on with the conversation after Mai had left, but hey, it seemed a good place to end. 

I'm not too sure about the Mokuba part. Ack. Not good. The dragon part... okayish. The light part... totally crap. 

Constructive criticism instead of flames? Please? See you next time!


	5. Conversations

Good morning peeps! After a succession of short chapter, I have the great momma-whale chapter. It was HUGE when it was double spaced. It isn't looking much smaller on notepad. ::Blames Tekli for making her P-tag it:: See! Reviews affect me! They make me do stuff that I wouldn't usually do! 

Like randomly hugging reviewers. ::does so:: 

**Korieana** - Mindless enthusiam is warmly accepted! And yes, Yami Kura DOES care about his hikari. I think most of them have a brotherly relationship w/t their hikari's... **Maruken**, I'm glad you're enjoying it! 

Ugh, this chapter has not been kind to me... I think I glossed over way to much that I wanted to cover. But life goes on... as do I... on and on and on... But you have most of what I wanted. 

Also, I've been thinking up random scenes and plot twists (that will only happen on a Friday when I go swimming. I plot while I swim). I have established that fans of certain characters will hate my guts. ::tries to whistle innoscently:: ::Can't whistle:: 

Please note, the scene in the Pegasus part (You'll know what I mean when you get to it), was pure author pandering. ::looks sheepish:: Suze Peggy fan.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Kingdom Come Chapter Five: Conversations

_They were half way there when they felt it - the master's mind returning to life, flowing around them like a strong breeze._

("Seto?" a child's voice asked, quiet and uncertain. The speaker approached him, concern in ever line and gesture.) 

_His scent was a little different, a little less human and a little more normal, more dragonish. It seemed that he was finally getting to understand how useless his ridiculous human body was._

("Seto? What's wrong?" The child was reaching out a hand to touch him, then evidently thinking better of it.) 

_He soared around them, gleeful and proud by turns, not truly there, a mere suggestion of a shape._

("Seto? Are you in there?") 

_He roared suddenly, turning to face them with fierce anger and joy in his beautiful eyes. He was born to be one of them. His human form resembled his true one. He had no interest in the other humans, he longed only to stay with the dragons, who understood him and knew him. The ones he truly cared for._

(The child was scared now, pleading and desperate. "Please Seto _wake up!_ Don't disappear! Don't go!") 

_They reached out to his mind with their's, trying to offer comfort. All they received were confused images - themselves, the sky, the real world of freedom - superimposed with those of someone's young, tears trickling down his cheeks - superimposed with those of the same young staring at him in confused fear..._

("Stop it Seto! You have to come back! Snap out of it!") 

_The young one didn't understand. They had waited so long for the master to realise, they had feared that they'd lost him forever - they weren't going to let the humans steal him away from them again!_

(Small hands reached out, snatching at the places where arms should be, scrabbling in a vain effort to cling to his brother, to pull him back from the brink where humanity ended and the true masters began.) 

_The master roared again, the half formed image clenching into a tiny ball. For a moment they felt his disorientation, and tried to wrap their minds around him, to hold him, to keep him, to_ trap _him if necessary. Desperate to keep him no matter what..._

(The small human tried to wrap himself around the ghostly image of his brother, to hold him, keep him, _trap_ him if necessary. Desperate to keep him no matter what...) 

_They felt the master's mind wavering, and his form flickered, and they poured more of their strength into the bonds._

(He felt his brother flicker back to him for a moment, and clung to him as tightly as possible, tears streaming down his face, pleading for his brother not to leave him alone.) 

But they'd miscalculated, they'd underestimated the dragon-ness of their master. His loyalty was unswerving, his devotion absolute. He would not leave one whom he'd made a promise to. 

("You promised Seto! You promised you'd stay with me!") 

They roared, the sky filling with their pleas. The masters only reply was to press them to return to their home, as he was doing. 

("... Seto?" A soft voice, weak with relief and hope.) 

They screamed in anguish, then felt the bonds drop as the object they sought to contain vanished beyond their grasp once more. 

("Seto!" Pure joy, and small limbs wrapping around his body as though to crush him.) 

_Their anger gone, replaced by bitter disappointment, they obeyed and returned to their home, slightly reassured by a half-heard promise to come to them later. _

The only promise he would ever be able to keep with any certainty. The only thing that would keep the dragons from storming the city and taking their love by force. 

For they loved their master with their hearts, souls, and bodies. 

And they pitied the human who was keeping their love from them.

* * *

Ishizu slipped out of the room and closed the door, not wishing to intrude on the brothers any more than she already had. 

She'd been worried when they'd walked in and seen the transparent - ghostly - image on the bed, and the boy had been terrified. She'd stood by helplessly as the boy seized and pleaded, but it had turned out as it was intended to. She smiled slightly at the thought of the last image she'd had of the pair, Kaiba sat in his bed, with his brother kneeling on him and clinging to him happily. 

But the thought shifted, and her thoughts drifted to two different brothers - 

"You are thinking of Marik and Odion aren't you?" a quiet, accented voice murmured. 

Ishizu jumped and spun. Stood opposite to her, back against the cold stone wall, was one of the few people she could class as a friend. 

"Shadi..." she whispered, a smile gracing her face for the first time in much too long. 

The tall man bowed to her, his dust coloured robes swirling around him. Ishizu stepped forwards and lightly brushed his arm. 

"I have missed you," she told him. "Will you be here long?" Another thought occurred to her. "How did you - " 

Shadi reached out to her, and suddenly the world seemed to lurch slightly sideways. When she recovered her equilibrium, he let go quickly and let her look around. The world around them seemed dimmed and muted. Two of her Weapons walked around the corner, talking, and all she could hear was a vague muttering. 

_"Did you see the throne room?" _

"Whatever did that must have been huge!" 

And then they were gone, and Ishizu was turning back to her companion, a wry smile on her face. 

"You are right as always," she told him. "It _was_ a ridiculous question." 

"Something has occurred here," Shadi informed her, his voice seeming to be more real than this shadowy out-of-step world. "I came to investigate." He seemed to be struggling with himself for a long moment, then finally lost his internal battle. "Marik sends his love." 

Ishizu smothered a smile, with a sudden pang of longing for home - where wearing her veil to save her the trouble would not gain her strange looks. Marik must have enjoyed making that request of the tall desert dweller. 

"Marik has not sent me a message for a long time," she commented neutrally when she thought she had some modicum of control over herself. "I was beginning to fear something had happened to him." 

"Your brothers are fine. Odion was a little weary of trying to keep your brother under control, but apart from that all seemed to be well." 

Ishizu smiled at him once more. "I am glad you came. I hear from you even less than I do my brothers." 

Shadi's expressionless blue-grey eyes met hers for a moment, then looked away. "I am sorry. I have been busy." 

"I know, that is why I do not insist upon hearing from you as I do from my brothers." She hesitated for a moment, wondering how her next question would be taken. "Would you... would you like to come to my room?" Seeing Shadi blink at her, she explained. "It is more comfortable there than standing in the corridor. I would like to hear more about this... occurrence." 

"Of course," Shadi said, a trifle _too_ quickly. Ishizu glanced at him quickly, wondering if that _was_ a blush lurking about under his skin, then blinked as a large golden hand was offered to her. 

"I know where your room is," he said simply. "I can take us there if you wish, if you do not want to walk." 

It was Ishizu's turn to blink, then she accepted the hand. The man seemed surprised at that, but closed his eyes and focused on summoning the portal. 

Ishizu had done this before. She had been travelling through portals for as long as she could remember. But that didn't mean that she did any better now than she did the first time. 

Ishizu yelped as the floor opened beneath her, stumbling forwards and grabbing for something to stop her fall. Shadi automatically brought up his free hand to catch her. 

And that was how they ended up in the centre of her bedroom, clasping one of each others hands, one of her arms looped around Shadi's neck, with his free hand resting on her waist. 

Trying to hide her embarrassment, Ishizu looked around her, waiting for the disorientation to leave her so she could leap back with the appropriate squawking. But one thing struck her before she could. 

"Shadi? Why did you bring us to my _bedroom?"_

* * *

Mai swooped through the sky, grumbling to herself as much as she could with her mouth closed. It was Rule Two of flying. Thou shalt keep thy mouth closed so thy does not have to try to negotiate flying with hacking up flies and such. 

Rule One was "Thou shalt aim at the ground and always miss." 

Someone was toying with her. Someone must have been aware of the dangers of shape-shifting. _Someone_ must have understood what would happen to her! Someone must have known that giving her a more human body would give her a more human mind! 

Shape shifting was an imperfect art. It was more complicated, but longer lasting and more practical, than illusions, but it had two serious drawbacks. It gave you the mind of the creature you changed into. A human mind might not seem that much different from a harpy, but the differences were there. A simple example? How about hormones and emotions? 

Harpies did not really understand emotions. They didn't understand the concept of "love" or "gratitude" or "sadness" or "disappointment," for the simple reason that they didn't feel them. They understood "owing someone," but gratitude was beyond them. Most emotions were in that same place; completely beyond the extensive reach of the harpy race. 

But anger. Yes, they understood anger very well indeed. 

So that was Mai's first reaction to this human body gracing her with strange things like hormones. It was affecting her judgement. 

The blonde came to rest on the battlements, crouching on one of the huge blocks of stone, and hugging her knees. She could have been a twisted gargoyle, a succubus instead of any of the other more hideous demons. 

The harpies were matriarchal, with women in all the more prominent and dangerous roles. Men - their rareness making them all the more valuable - were kept hoarded away by those fortunate enough to own one. 

Mai didn't. 

Female harpies weren't much for socialising. The lower classes offered pure devotion to their mistresses - they were on a slightly different level to males, and vastly different to the upper classes - but they couldn't be a friend. Ruby and her sisters had been described as her shadows, and that was exactly what they were. Followers. Companions. Not friends. Not even close. 

Mai's human body was telling her one thing about that situation. 

She was lonely. 

Oh, the harpy in her would deny it, but her human mind - louder and more... _idiotic_, like all the rest of them, gods help her - kept that up as an insistent whisper. 

Mai hugged her knees a little tighter, losing herself in the world below her, in the match-stick figures of those on the streets and courtyards, in the faint echoes of voices. 

Maybe that was why she'd come south, even when she realised what it involved. The need to find a companion - someone for her to talk to, so the human in her would be content and leave her in peace. 

And that was the other drawback of shape shifting. The form you chose stayed with you even when you cancelled the spell. There was no way for Mai to escape the presence of the human body now that she had it. 

_(Did she want to?)_

But of all the people she'd met today, was there anyone who could be considered for the dubious honour of being her... her what? Companion, consort? 

_(Friend?)_

The human with the violet eyes, the one that seemed so like a harpy, with a soft, knowing glance that didn't miss anything. Yes, he'd made quite the impression. 

But her mind insisted on drifting back to a different man, the tall blond, the obnoxious fool who'd dared... 

Dared to save an enemy's life? 

Mai laughed harshly, then returned to her reverie. 

"I can't help it," she murmured to herself. "It's not my fault. It's this stupid human body. That's all." She nodded her head, her crinkled blonde hair fluttering around her. "Yep, that's all. So I can just stop worrying and ignore it." She nodded again, then a sudden twisted thought came to her. 

_'Imagine the fame of being the first woman to ever trap a fire knight for a pet...'_

Mai had the grace to blush. She also had the sense to suppress that thought as much as possible and start plotting how to stay in this human shape and yet get rid of all those ridiculous stupid hormones that were causing her so much trouble...

* * *

It had taken a while to really explain to the knight what had happened. It took even longer to figure out why Téa was giving his brother wounded glares. 

Yugi sighed and clambered to his feet. Tristan was helping Téa scrape up all the glass shards, and muttered an instruction to be careful of his bare foot without really taking it in. 

The short boy shrugged and lay on a stool to fish his boots out from underneath it. Yami wasn't looking - a blessing because he would definitely lecture him on not moving with his injured ankle - so Yugi flexed his foot to test how much it really hurt. To be honest, it didn't actually _hurt_. It also seemed to be... _smaller_ than it had been a few minutes ago. Yugi puzzled over that for a few moments, then shrugged and tugged his boots on. 

The blond guy who'd been with Tristan was collecting the pieces of glass and squishing them together like a pile of clay. The glass was glowing a brilliant white, like Bakura's eyes had been a few minutes ago. Yugi shrugged once more. Someone had said he was a fire knight, so that explained a lot. But he hadn't expected to see a guy working glass with his bare hands. Not without a lot of alcohol beforehand and plenty of screams and cries for Bakura afterwards. 

Speaking of the healer... 

Bakura was still sat on the floor, huddled against the wall with his knees against his chest and a wry grin on his face. Yami was lathering his hands with a strange ointment, and wrapping bandages over the top. 

The smaller boy sneaked past, eavesdropping as he headed to the door. 

"I'm completely drained," Bakura said, with something that could have been called a bark of laughter if the listener had never heard laughter before. "I don't think I'll be up to doing anything for _weeks._" His eyes darkened, and he looked up and the ceiling. His lips moved soundlessly as he studied the beams. 

"What?" Yami asked, looking at him. "I didn't hear you." 

Yugi knew that wasn't what his brother meant - Yami was a very good lip-reader, and didn't need to _hear_ someone. What he meant was _Stop staring at the ceiling so I can figure out what the hell you just said._

Yami was very good at hidden meanings. 

Bakura shook himself, and refocused on Yami. "Oh, nothing," he said with his usual bright smile, holding up his hands. "I was just talking to myself." 

Yami gave him a decidedly sceptical look, and then called over his shoulder "And where do you think _you're_ going?" 

Yugi froze on the doorstep _('So close and yet so far...')_. 

"You wouldn't be thinking of sneaking off to your work while everyone had their backs turned, would you Yugi?" he asked, his head turned slightly towards him, but not really looking at his brother. 

"Me? Nononononono," Yugi said quickly. "Wouldn't dream of it." 

"No," Yami agreed, rising. "You might _do_ it, but you wouldn't _think_ about it." He finally turned to his brother, and the shorter boy quailed slightly. "Because if you _had_ thought about it, you would have realised that I would have come after you and arranged for you to stay here until you were better." 

Yugi frowned. "I can look after myself," he started. 

"Against bandits, monsters and the various dangers of the open road, I agree," Yami said pleasantly. "But have you yet figured out exactly _how_ to stop me dunking you into the water barrel? I used to do it when we were little - don't think I can't do it now you're all grown up!" 

Yugi's frown quivered, and he struggled not to smile at the long-winded threat. That's what his brother _wanted_ him to do. Yami wouldn't dunk his brother. They'd only done that when they were really truly filthy and needed to get rid of the worst of the dirt before the adults saw them. 

"Aw, cut him some slack Yami," Tristan called. "He's smart - he wouldn't go off like that." 

Yugi mentally thanked any gods who cared to be listening for making his friends so gullible. 

And then cursed them for not doing the same to his brother. 

"Of course," Yami said quietly. "Which is why he was trying to sneak out before I noticed him. Why didn't I realise before?" 

Yugi opened his mouth to defend himself - and was interrupted by Bakura. 

"Let me see," he said simply, holding out on of his newly bandaged hands. 

Yami half-turned, looking back at the healer. "But you said just a few minutes ago-" 

Bakura gave him a tired smile. "Just trust me," 

Yami stared at him for a long moment - a look in his eyes that had made others look away in seconds muttering apologies - and Bakura's flame-proof chocolatey eyes didn't look away. 

For what could possibly be the first time in his life, Yami stood down. 

Yugi edged past his brother, walking with no trace of the limp that had given him away in the first place. He leaned against the wall in a strange balancing act and offered his foot to the healer. 

Yami scowled and turned away. "I'd better get to work," he said curtly. He scooped up his long coat and stormed out of the restaurant. "I'll see you all later," he called back. There was a dull thud, apparently from Yami kicking something. 

Yugi's eyes went - if possible - even wider. "What - ?" he started in whisper. 

"He was worried about you." Bakura said in an offhand way as he tugged off Yugi's boot. "You should have seen him when he came to get me after he found out about your ankle. He was... terrified." The healer's gentle hands started to unfasten the bandages. "Everytime you go, Téa comes to me for a sleeping draught. If she didn't, then your brother wouldn't sleep at all until you came back. _That's_ how much he worries about you. He doesn't want anything to happen to you." The healer shrugged and steadied Yugi as he nearly fell - the healer had brushed the bottom of his foot, and Yugi was _excruciatingly_ ticklish there. "I went against him this time. He didn't like it." 

Yugi blinked at him. "That makes a lot _less_ sense than it should." he said plaintively. 

The healer's voice lowered to a mutter. "Ah... now it makes sense... I thought I'd healed someone..." 

Bakura looked up at him and smiled. "Let me put it this way. You're fine, and I've annoyed your brother. He's not going to be happy because it turned out that I accidentally fixed your ankle." Bakura shrugged and handed Yugi back his boot. "In return, do you think you could arrange for someone to give me a lift back to my house?"

* * *

"Duke's never going to believe this," Tristan muttered as he scooped up bits of glass. 

Téa sucked in a breath, and for a moment Tristan thought she'd cut herself, until he looked at her face and realised that he'd just said it aloud. "Oops... Sorry Téa..." 

"It's okay," she said, obviously forcing a smile. "I don't mind." 

Téa didn't approve of Duke in any way, shape, or form. It wasn't that he owned the infamous Devil's Bar on the other side of town, or his reputation, it was just... well, she'd never explained it to him, and Duke swore blind that he hadn't gone out with her or any of her friends (and then Tristan had thumped him because of the regret he was expressing about it). 

_Tristan_ didn't approve of Duke sometimes. But Duke was okay when he wasn't being a pain or a flirt, so Tristan put up with him. 

"He's a friend Téa," he said quietly. "Just... give him a chance, okay?" 

Téa bit her lip. "I always do," she said softly. "Anyone you like is fine by me. But... there's something wrong with him, and it worries me. If he's mixed up with anything bad, I don't want you to get involved. That's all." 

Tristan wrapped an arm around her shoulder in a one-armed brotherly hug. "It's okay Téa, you know I can take care of myself." 

Téa snorted. "Yeah right," she said, giving him a wobbly smile. 

"Hey!" 

Téa wrapped her arms around his chest. "I worry about you all sometimes." she mumbled, referring to the Moto brothers and himself presumably. "You all do such dangerous jobs or mix with such weird people..." 

"And we can all take care of ourselves," he informed her, squeezing her tighter. "Don't worry about us." 

Joey chose that moment to look up from his glass concoction - it was looking less like a globe, and more like a bowl. 

"Jeez, what is it wit' you humans an' huggin each other?" 

Tristan pulled a face at Joey over the top of Téa's head, and Joey rolled his eyes in return. 

_"Humans,"_ he muttered to the glass. "An' I thought _women_ were bad."

* * *

Seto sat in bed, obediently eating his dinner. Mokuba had insisted, and had given him a look that could have brought gods down onto their knees in an urge to obey his every whim. 

Yes, Mokuba's infamous puppy-eyes triumphed once more. 

Seto felt a bizarre sense of triumph himself though: he'd managed half of what was on the plate, even though his stomach had started rebelling after only a few mouthfuls. 

He laid down the fork, and managed a small smile for his little brother. Mokuba had been fussing over him all afternoon, like a dragon over her young. 

"Seto..." Mokuba started, sounding as dangerous as a midget ten-year-old could. 

"No more. I'm full." 

"You didn't even finish - " 

"Mokuba, please." 

The raven haired boy gave him a wary look, well aware that his brother could just be faking it (He'd done it before, Seto remembered with a guilty pang.). 

Finally though, Mokuba collected the plate and gave it to the Weapon outside the room, before returning to sit on his big brother's lap. 

As tired and ill as he was, the blue eyed man had to admit that it felt strangely comforting to just sit in the slowly darkening room with his little brother's head tucked under his chin, letting himself relax. 

At least, that was the plan, until Mokuba felt the need to break the peace with the question that must have been inevitable: 

"What happened today?" 

The king stared into the trusting cloud-grey eyes, and realised that he should have tried to work out his answer before. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened - his memory of that morning were more than slightly confused - but he was still vain enough to not want to admit that to Mokuba. It was still one of those things; big brothers are omnipotent. 

So he sat there, trying to pull together the jagged, separate images into one coherent picture. It wasn't usually this hard - Seto had a practically eidetic memory most of the time. Something strange must have happened to mess that up. 

"I was in a meeting," he started slowly. "The fire knight arrived this morning. I spoke to him, then he left." His voice was the flat monotone of someone reciting a shopping list. "The harpy was supposed to come in, but she didn't, so I turned my attention to the dragon." _That_ was where things got fuzzy. Pegasus showed up... and there was something about a healer... and Mokuba had started crying... and he'd been flying... and the dragons had been happy... 

"I came back," he offered. 

Mokuba accepted that with a broad grin. "I guess that's what I was _asking_," he murmured, snuggling into his brothers chest. "Night Seto." 

And Seto Kaiba, fierce and heartless king and master, wrapped his arms around his brother and shifted until they could snuggle down under the covers, a small, soft smile on his face.

* * *

The afternoon had passed without further incident, Pegasus was informed that evening. They'd "hung out" at Téa's Restaurant for the rest of the afternoon, just fixing the bar up after the earlier trouble. The knight had finished the bowl, and somehow - Tristan hadn't been paying much attention, something he was ashamed of, as he should be - managed to... "_un_-evaporate the booze" as Tristan put it. 

The end result had been a very strange and pungent cocktail, something Pegasus requested to be sent to him if Tristan could get some. The boy had looked disapproving, which - considering the company he kept - seemed rather hypocritical. As the lilac-haired commander informed him, accompanied by a petulant frown and then an almost-giggle as his second-in command flushed and scowled. 

But that wasn't important. He'd sent the boy off to keep an eye on things, eaten a light supper, and drank a glass or three of wine. As he left his chambers, he strapped his sword to his waist, and tied back his shoulder length hair. Now, he was ready. 

No one was on the practice courts this late. No one would go by and discover him. No one would get to see the great Maximillian Pegasus shed his cloak, shirt, and boots and start to fence against the shadows themselves. 

His face and bare chest were soon covered in sweat as he seemed to dance through the empty room, sword and hair a glowing counterpoint to the darkness. 

In the daylight, his actions would have drawn a crowd of curious onlookers _(What? The great Maximillian Pegasus can actually FIGHT?!)_. Tonight, it only drew one. 

Pegasus smiled and, without interrupting the dance, pulled off the eye patch. Instantly, the world rearranged itself, and the watcher was obvious. 

The long blade swung on a level with the watcher's neck. 

The watcher turned faster than was humanly possible and blocked him. 

With his arm. 

Pegasus pulled the sword away, inspecting it resentfully. "That was stupid," he informed the other. "Look at this now!" 

The black substance - he hesitated to call it blood - coated the blade completely, despite how little had been shed. It wasn't shiny as much as it was matt, and seemed to absorb the light that filtered through the high windows. 

The figure shrugged, then with more of that impossible speed snatched the blade out Pegasus' hand and plunged it straight into the wall he was leaning on. 

Pegasus' single brown eye widened. The visitor hadn't put the sword into the mortar, he'd plunged it into the stone itself, right to the hilt. Seeing Pegasus' astonished gaze, he gave a feral grin and _twisted_ it. 

"My god," he whispered softly. "What are you?" 

The figure drew the blade from its stone sheath and inspected the hole. "I am the darkness. Stop acting like what I do surprises you." The voice was quiet, smooth with rough edges, almost husky. 

The figure looked up at him, eyes sparkling mischievously. "Your little spiky-boy told you about what he thought happened." 

"How did you - " 

The black figure smiled at him, then seemed to _melt_. In seconds, he'd gone: there was nothing but a shadow. 

_A shadow with a sword. A shadow that vanished into the gloom._

Pegasus stepped forwards, turning as he did, watching the shadows beneath him as though they could give him the answers he seeked. 

_A shadow moved. A shadow that moved with no body to help it._

Pegasus reached up slowly and lightly caressed the place where his left eye should be. 

The shadow loomed behind him. 

Pegasus didn't go with his usual theatrics. There was no words, no acting, no sheer over-the-top antics. 

_The sword was brought up._

The lavender haired man smiled.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed without incident, which seriously pi- _annoyed_ Yami. As if he wasn't angry enough already. 

Now, he was stood leaning on the battlements, watching the twilight swirl around him, a small knife tumbling through the air as he thought. 

Yugi's ankle had been fixed. That was good. 

_Toss. Catch._

The boy was now trying to sneak out before his brother caught him and made him suffer. That was bad. 

_Toss. Catch._

Bakura had been able to fix whatever happened earlier. That was good. 

_Toss. Catch._

There was something up with Bakura. That was bad. 

_Toss. Catch._

There was a Fire Knight here, and he seemed to be pretty good friends with Tristan. That was good. 

_Toss. Catch._

There was also a harpy in the same area. That was bad. 

_Toss. Catch._

There'd been no one hurt in the incident in the throne room. That was good. 

_Toss. Catch._

No one _knew_ what happened in the throne room today. That was bad. 

_Toss. Catch._

Yugi was leaving town, and escaping all this weird sh-stuff. That was good. 

_Toss. Catch._

But there'd been trouble in the area he was going to, and no other messengers had come back. That was bad. 

_Toss._

Yami's hand came up to catch the knife, but it didn't come down. The man spun _('How could I get distracted? There are people here who would LOVE to get their hands on me while I was distracted! Those women SCARE me...')_ and looked up to see who had grabbed his knife. 

"Good evening your majesty." 

Kaiba shrugged. He was wearing a long coat like Yami, but looked as though he'd just got out of bed. His eyes were tired, but there was something in them that hinted that he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. 

Yami moved over, and the two men leaned against the wall, looking at the city beneath them. The silence was very eloquent. 

They both started when a figure flung itself off the top of a nearby tower, but calmed down when wings sprouted from the figure's back and it spiralled gracefully down to the ground. 

"One of the harpies." Kaiba grunted. 

"There's more than - " Yami started, then shut up quickly. Of course there was. Kaiba wasn't given to using more words than necessary, and usually answered two questions in one. 

The silence resumed, it's eloquence not diminished even a little.

* * *

Joey stretched and glared at his project. It just wasn't working. But at least he had an excuse. 

Human's were idiots and couldn't build a decently sized fireplace. 

The blond scowled at the fireplace, sleep in his eyes. This room was freezing. And Tristan seemed to think that he'd be sleeping on that squishy thing in the corner. 

Not bloody likely. Not unless people wouldn't mind him turning it into kindling. 

Joey gave up. People might think of him as a stubborn idiot, but he wasn't stubborn enough to keep on at something that _he_ knew wouldn't work. 

Let's face it. If _Joey_ can figure out that it's a lost cause, then it _must_ be! 

The boy opened his bedroom door, and grabbed the first person he saw. 

A woman with dusky skin and blue-black hair. Pretty as humans went he supposed. Didn't look surprised to see him. 

"Good evening sir." she murmured with a graceful bow. "I take it there is a problem with your room?" 

"Well, yeah, kinda. It's not the room itself, but don't you have somewhere with a decent fireplace?" 

The woman didn't look surprised or puzzled. She just stood, looking through him for a moment, her blue eyes turned inwards. Finally her eyes focused on him, and she gave him a small smile. 

"There are no large fireplaces in the palace," she informed him softly. "But I do know where there is a large fire, if that would do?" 

"Sounds perfect," he said with an answering grin. 

She lead him silently through a maze of corridors, until Joey found himself stood in a large courtyard. Normally, he would have looked around, perhaps investigated the amazing food scents around him, but his attention was called to the centre of the square. 

"Bit small..." he observed. "But it should be okay." He turned to the woman. "Thanks lady." 

The woman's eyes crinkled at the corner. Her lips didn't move but he had the feeling that she was smiling. 

"My name is Ishizu," she murmured. 

"I'm Joey." 

Again with the eye crinkling. "Good night... Joey." 

"Night." 

As he started to move away, he heard a soft muttering, and a woman's laugh. "You are jealous Shadi, admit it," but when he turned around Ishizu had gone. 

Ah well. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

* * *

Both Yami and Kaiba jumped a mile. The fire in the courtyard had flared up far higher than it should have, probably would have been stroking them if it hadn't been far from the walls. 

They hurled themselves across the walkway, staring down in disbelief. 

People were screaming and milling around the fire, staring into it as though something horrible was lurking inside it. 

Finally, a head was poked out and a loud voice demanded "WHAT THE _HELL_ IS ALL THE NOISE ABOUT!?! CAN'T A GUY GET SOME _SLEEP!?!?" _

"Fire knight," they chorused in relief. 

"I forgot they felt cold more easily." Kaiba admitted. 

"We should probably go down and calm them," Yami sighed in disgust. 

Kaiba apparently shared his sentiment, for he growled and yawned at the same time, before stomping down the walkway. 

"Kaiba!" Yami called after him. 

Even though he couldn't se the man's face, he just _knew_ he was smirking. That was why he wasn't surprised when the man whirled and threw the knife straight at his face. 

Yami's had shot up and caught it by the hilt. 

Kaiba smiled. 

"A pity," was all he said. Yami grinned back. He knew what Kaiba meant. 

_Well done._

* * *

Duke nearly hit Tristan when he ducked under the bar. If he hadn't been pouring drinks and taking money from a crowd of eager girls, he probably would have. 

"Don't you know what _time_ it is?" he demanded. 

"Yeah, my bedtime." 

Duke gave him a glare. "You're lucky Yugi came in and told me you were baby- sitting or believe me you'd have hell to pay right now." 

"Whatever," the brown haired boy said with Duke's own dismissive air. Devlin caught the reference and had to grin. 

"Your dinner's in the kitchen. I was in a hurry, so it's probably not the best meal in the world, but if you're hungry..." 

"Thanks man," Tristan said, almost touched. Duke hated cooking. "Is it all right if I crash first?" 

"Do whatever you want," the black haired boy told him. "I won't be coming up till three." 

"Leave the girls at the door," Tristan called down as he made his way up the cramped stairs. The steps themselves were uneven, so you had to watch where you stepped. Drunken girls were usually unable to manage it. "Some of us would like to sleep!" 

"Are you _trying_ to ruin my evenings?" Duke yelled back. But he was laughing. If he _did_ bring girls home, Tristan usually just hid himself, made more food before he went to work and left a hangover cure next to it. 

Tristan wasn't joking when he said crash. He was _tired_. So he simply dumped his jacket and shirt, kicked off his boots (thinking regretfully that he was hanging around Duke too much if _he_ was starting to leave his clothes lying round), and flumped onto the sofa. 

He'd moved in with Duke a while ago: they'd both needed somewhere to stay, and neither could manage the rent on their own. But that had been when Duke had been a lowly barman and Tristan had been an army grunt. They'd moved on to bigger and better things since then, and Duke had been left the building by it's previous owner. 

Tristan rolled over and yawned, snuggling down. The black haired boy had let him stay on, even when Duke had his own place, and no need for someone to help with the rent. The guy was all right. 

Téa probably had a point - Duke had a few enemies, and his finger in most of the illegal pies in town. Tristan had lost count of how many times he'd had to kick butt on Duke's behalf. 

Probably why the guy let him stay. 

Yeah... Tristan was... Useful... Good a... reason... as any... 

And the thought drifted away into the realms of "permanently forgotten" as he finally dozed off.

* * *

Duke waved off the last of his staff, checked the bar one more time, before he drifted up the stairs. The uneven-ness was a security measure. Very few people could negotiate them without banging themselves somewhere. Tristan could, but he made a racket of it. Duke could, and he was completely silent. 

The green eyed boy stretched as he reached the doorway, and grinned slightly as he saw Tristan sprawled out on the sofa. Knowing what a rush Tristan would be in come morning, he shifted the plate to somewhere easily spottable, then started to collect the scattered clothes. 

Eccentric business with a billion dates he may be. Bizarre, gorgeous and available he was (He never let the billion dates prevent him from getting a billion and one). 

Someone who enjoyed living in a pigsty? Nope. 

When he returned, he realised something. 

Uneven steps to warn of visitors only worked if your visitors used the stairs. 

"Is he a friend of yours?" the shade asked, lounging in Duke's chair. White teeth sparkled out of the blackness of the form. If it had eyes, it kept them shut. 

"Yes. Leave him alone." Duke's tone was cold, as was his blood. 

_'I made a deal with a devil and Tristan's here and this wasn't supposed to happen and if he wakes up I'm in so deep and if this guy hurt's him I'm gonna - '_

"Don't worry. I've no interest in your friends." The husky voice turned mischievous, the teeth sparkled at him again. "Yet." 

The message was clear. Do as you're told. 

"What happened to that girl you took?" Duke asked, not moving from his position by the door. 

He didn't see it move, but somehow it had got to the sofa and was leaning casually against the back, twirling a knife. 

Don't ask questions either. 

"What do you want?" Duke asked wearily. He didn't care _how_ much he needed this guy. He didn't have to be nice to him. 

The spirit thing opened it's mouth to reply - and the cat next door started up it's caterwauling again. 

Instantly the thing left. 

_'That's all it takes? Why didn't I just get a cat before - '_

Then Duke was clenched up on the floor, hacking and choking, clutching his stomach as his heart seemed to be trying to force it's way up his throat. 

And it stopped, just as soon as it had started. He found himself on his knees, staring at floor boards that were now stained with his blood. 

The attack had come like the first ones. Over before they'd begun, but more painful and terrifying than anything else. 

And then the demon was back, the cat tucked under one arm, looking at the blood with the eyes of one who'd just seen his deliverance arrive. 

"I have what I came for," it said, dragging it's eyes away from the floor. "You go to bed. I will come back if I need anything else." 

"Tristan - " Duke started. 

"Your little friend will be fine," the creature said impatiently. "I have no interest in people like him. GO." 

And before he realised what he was doing, he was stumbling to his bedroom and diving under the covers like a child fearful of what lurked beneath his bed. 

The monster wasn't under the bed. It was on it. Hugging his knees to his chest, green eyes wide, praying to any gods he could think of to keep his friend safe from whatever it was Duke had unleashed.

* * *

Bakura stumbled to the centre of the room, eyes half closed, body in no condition for the torture he was putting it through. 

And right now? Standing upright equalled torture. 

But he had to do this. Had to activate the wards to keep _him_ away while he recovered. If he could just do this, then he'd be recovering much faster. 

It was like he'd said before Yami stalked out. He was completely drained. That was what _he'd_ planned. 

The room spun around him for a moment, before stopping. Bakura frowned. He couldn't remember having a lamp swinging from any of the walls. And hadn't he been in the centre of the room? Why did he have a wall digging into his back? 

His last thought before he lost consciousness properly was _'Is that... meowing?'_

* * *

He slipped into the building underneath the door, the cat still clutched in his arms. It was important. It was what he'd need tomorrow. 

His slave's blood had helped him. He'd been blasted by light _twice_ in one day - something that he wasn't pleased about. But drinking some of the blood the slave had wasted on the floor had helped him recover enough to get here. 

Pegasus had continued with the job offer after blasting him. The sword, still stained with his blood, now far better than anything mere mortals could produce, had sealed the bargain. 

He hoped there was still some blood left in the woman's corpse. He didn't think he'd be strong enough to go find another victim. 

Bakura had fallen asleep on the floor again. 

It brought a wry smile to his face. His hikari was always trying to do too much and then suffering the consequences for it. 

That must be where he got it from. 

The darkness scooped up the limp form, and carried it upstairs. 

Someone had to look after the boy. If no one else would, then _he_ would have to. Because what was a shadow, if there was no one alive to cast it?

* * *

Constructive criticism/mindless enthusiasm ::coughcoughkoriaeanacough:: is extremely welcome!

Everyone saw the Peggy part didn't they? Just my inner fangirl taking over. ::shakes head in disgust::


	6. Hangover

Good morning world! hugs I would like to take this opportunity to thank all my amazing reviewers - I got FOUR about an hour after I posted the new chapter! dances Specific thanks are at the bottom so I don't take up too much space at the top and stop people getting at the story. Well, more than I usually do. 

And I am shocked at myself. I actually have an update exactly one week after my last one. O.o It must be a full moon or something. There's no way I'm usually like this. 

::taps pencil on chin:: There's really not much I can say about this chapter. Mild fluffiness, not all characters showing up, pretty random. The chapter came from a thought that I wanted it to have a "morning after" feel. And what brings out thoughts of worst-kind- or-morning after? Hangovers! Not much advancement in the plot department, which is mildly annoying. Hopefully no one accusing me of "bashing Duke." I'm messing with him, not bashing. I don't bash. It's beneath the dignity of any self-respecting fic-writer. And if you can't poke fun at something/one you like, you need to lighten up a bit I'm afraid. 

One thing that bugged me about this chapter, and the last one: I can't write Yugi. If I try, I think of him as younger than he is. I CAN'T HELP IT!!! And I was worried about whether Duke was amazingly OOC. If he is, I apologise. I haven't seen the episode's where he featured a lot, so I hereby apologise if I get it completely wrong. And yes, I know he and Tristan aren't friends in the series. This is why it's classed as an AU. 

Little random musing for today is when I'm bringing my Serenity part in, and a few other little random bits. I really don't know how long this is going to be, and I'm hoping it doesn't run to much over 20. I have a feeling people would kill me if I dragged it on that long. And contrary to all opinions, I value my life. 

::thinks:: So why the hell did I start writing fanfiction...? 

Another random musing is when my reviewers are going to get my plot (such as it is) and tell me exactly what's going to happen. I have faith in my reviewers. They will guess what'll happen before I've even written it, and THEN where will I be? 

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY NEXT SATURDAY!!!!! SATURDAY THE NINTH OF OCTOBER!!!** ::Calms down:: Prize for the one who guesses how old I am. Maybe. But I'm happy about it. Hence though, there might not be an update on that day. Little advance warning so no one claims "They thought this was dead." ::coughcoughmarukencough:: 

::reads back:: Jesus Christ that's a long ramble. Apologies. Let's just move right onto the story shall we...

* * *

Chapter Six: Hangover

Head. 

Buried under a pillow and lathered in drool. 

Check. 

Body. 

Twisted into positions never intended for a human body, and falling off a couch. 

Check. 

Arms: two. 

See above. 

Legs: two. 

_ OUCH!_

Tristan jerked upright with a gasp of pain, fell off the sofa, clamped his hands around his aching calves and somehow managed to get the drool off his face. 

What a way to wake up... 

"Try standing on them." 

If Tristan hadn't been in agony, he would have commented on such obvious stupidity. As it was, he grunted and continued to knead the muscles. 

There was a sigh and footsteps, then surprisingly strong hands grabbed his leg and forced him to plant his foot firmly on the floor. 

The brunette yelped, but the pain went soon after. He didn't wait to be man- handled some more but repeated the action himself with his other foot. 

Duke grinned, managing both tired and smug in the same expression. "Morning," he greeted, leaning an elbow on Tristan's knee. "You okay?" 

Tristan growled and shoved the black haired boy away. "I'd be _better_ if you weren't _leaning_ on me!" he snarled. 

"Well _excuse me!"_ Duke snapped back as he sat up. "What the _hell_ is your problem?" 

"I woke up with cramp in both legs! What do _you_ think!?!" 

To his surprise, instead of yelling, Duke grinned at him again. "Whatever," he said, obviously trying to mimic Tristan's casual way of saying it and failing miserably. "Your breakfast's over there." 

The pointy-haired one gave him a suspicious glare, but scooped up the plate and wolfed down the cold... food. 

Duke had made it. He didn't want to know what of. 

"Thanks," he said finally. Duke just waved a hand dismissively and rose. 

"For the cramp thing as well," Tristan persisted. "How'd you figure _that_ out?" 

Duke leaned against the wall - Tristan never understood why people did that. What was wrong with the chairs? - and spread his hands. "I worked in all sorts of places before I met you." When he saw Tristan still looking blank, the man shrugged. "You pick these things up." His grin turned sardonic. "I've been around..." 

"There are about seventy girls who could've told me that," Tristan grumbled, and his friend snickered. 

Now that Tristan could finally focus on something other than embarrassment, "OW" and "Foooood..." he noticed something. 

Duke - who rarely moved with anything less than the grace of a professional dancer, even when wasted - was stumbling a little, as though he wasn't one hundred percent sure the floor was there. He hadn't bothered putting up his hair, and today it fell around his face in thin rat's tails. His usual confidence was still in place (apparently), but it seemed to be wobbling, trembling as much as the guy was. 

Tristan could sum it up in one sentence: 

"Who are you and what've you done with Duke?" 

Duke gave him the dead-eye, accentuated by the purple bags under his sleep-filled eyes. 

"Don't give me that look." Tristan snapped, before starting to tick off on his fingers. "You're up before mid-afternoon, you're acting concerned, you're actually being _quiet_ for once in your life, you look like _sh_ - oops, lady present - " 

Duke was forcibly jerked out of the semi-trance he'd fallen under, whirling around to scowl at Tristan. 

"That joke is dead and _rotting!!_ What in hell resurrected it?" Duke looked on the verge of throwing a hissy fit, and his hands were balling into fists. 

So for the first two months of their flat-share (not to mention everytime he got mad) Tristan accused him of being a woman! It wasn't _his_ fault Duke looked girly and got PMT! 

"I wasn't talking about _you!_ I just assumed it was a _woman_ who chewed you up and spat you out!" 

Duke carried on glaring for a moment, but he couldn't hold it. It trembled, wobbled, and finally he gave up and chuckled. 

"You'd better be careful Tristan," he warned. "That sounded like something _I'd_ say." 

His face must have been a picture of horror, because Duke got mock-insulted. But Tristan wasn't going to be distracted again. 

"Are you gonna stop messing about and just fill me in? Or do I have to beat it out of you?" 

Duke grizzled. "I didn't _sleep_ last night moron. Isn't it obvious?" 

"You don't sleep anyway. So go on, spill." 

Duke scowled at him, but was apparently thinking about it. He knew Tristan wasn't joking about hitting, he was more than capable - and if he was in the right mood, willing - to thump Duke for being aggravating. The man rubbed his neck while he thought, and as his hand moved away, Tristan gasped. 

"What _now?"_ Duke demanded, exasperated. Tristan didn't answer immediately, but his eyes were focused on his throat. Duke started to look a little unnerved. _"What?"_

Tristan stood up, went over to Duke and tugged his chin to one side, ignoring the squeaky yelp from his (soon-to-be-ex) friend, and the fists that hammered against his chest. Yep, it wasn't just a trick of the light, it was real. A broad, purple bruise, spreading over Duke's neck, rather like... 

"This looks like someone _grabbed_ you," Tristan muttered, not releasing Duke's chin, even though his friend had ceased his struggles. It wasn't the usual purply- black of a normal bruise, it was more red-purple, as though it had _hurt._

Duke jerked himself free from the slowly slackening grasp, moving away and folding his arms across his chest. "So?" 

"SO?" Tristan exploded. "Someone comes and grabs you and you act like it's no big deal!?! I wanna know what happened!" 

Duke looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. "Don't you have to go to work?" 

"Don't start. I can wait." 

Duke sighed. "It's nothing to do with you. It was just a mistake I made okay? I made a deal with someone. He came by last night to remind me of it." 

Tristan narrowed his eyes. It sounded like the truth, and he his instincts were telling him that Duke wasn't lying (for what was possibly the first time ever), but those same instincts were screaming loud and clear that Duke wasn't telling the whole story. 

"And..." 

"What do you mean 'And'? That's it." 

"Something else must have happened." Tristan said, his eyes never leaving that half-turned back. "I know you, remember? If that was true, it would've been one of the first things you mentioned this morning!" 

Duke turned, his face grim and his lips a thin line. He glared at Tristan for a long moment, then his face softened slightly. "Just... be careful, kay? Keep an eye out." 

Tristan blinked. There was something nagging at him, telling him that he'd just missed the most important part of the whole conversation, the whole reason Duke was being more evasive than usual. 

"Don't you have to go to work?" the black haired boy snapped, dragging him away from his thoughts. 

"Oh cra - " Tristan tore around the room, scrambling into boots and clean clothes at near-light speeds. Before he'd realised it, he was clattering down the stairs and yelling a vague goodbye to Duke, and sprinting to the castle. 

Hopefully, Pegasus would have assigned someone else to the foreigners today...

* * *

Duke sighed and slumped against the wall, running a hand through his hair. He pulled a face at the feel of it, and mentally resolved to take a shower before work. Almost automatically, his fingers slipped from his hair to the bruise. 

He hadn't lied when he'd told Tristan it had been a warning. He may have inflicted it on himself, when he'd been curled up on his bed, squeezing at arms, shoulders and throat out of sheer panic, but the demon had removed some of its magic from him, that was why he'd bruised. He remembered it well, from when it had first started. Easy bruising... coughing up blood... Either the demon was distracted, or he was telling Duke to get his act together. 

The man stretched and headed grimly for the bathroom. Maybe he'd think of something he could do to get out of this mess, without getting himself or Tristan killed. Maybe, if he was lucky, he'd drown in the bath. He probably would, trying to avoid being hit by that flying pig.

* * *

Téa had been up half the night after they'd got rid of the visitors, just helping Yugi pack. Afterwards, he'd gone to say goodbye to his grandfather - how the boys got in and out of the palace Téa didn't know, and didn't _want_ to know. All she knew about the palace was that Yami had some unspecified job there, and Mister Motou worked in the basement - it seemed weird to call them a basement, as though the stone monstrosity was just another house - with a friend of his, Hawky or something. 

Yugi had come back somewhere around midnight, sneaking around the place because he thought she was asleep. She had been curled up on the sofa, waiting for them to come home. The short boy, in the midst of his sneaking, had come up to her and just lightly kissed her forehead. It was one of those little, innocent things that brought you out in a blush even to remember them. 

Yami had come home around three, in a considerably better mood than the one he'd left in. 

_ ("Has he gone?" _

"Not yet. He doesn't leave till morning." 

"Téa, it IS morning.") 

He'd seemed anxious, as though he really thought that Yugi would go without saying goodbye to his big brother. 

_ ("Speaking of that..." _

"Don't start Téa." 

"I wasn't going to start. I was just going to ask if you were okay. You're not usually this late.") 

He wouldn't, Yugi wasn't like that. No matter what mood he was in, he wouldn't dream of not saying goodbye to everyone. And not saying it to Yami was like the sun not rising: Not likely in this lifetime. 

_ ("If you're going to see Yugi off later, don't you think you should get some rest?" _

"Are you trying to change the sub-" 

"Goodnight Téa.") 

Yugi came down the stairs, looking very much subdued. His eyes were dry, but there was an air of hurt radiating around him. "Yami's gone," he said tonelessly. "I would've thought he'd at least have _waited_ for me..." 

Téa frowned at this, before hugging her little friend. He stiffened almost imperceptibly, then returned it. One of her hands rose without her realising and gently stroked his spiky three-coloured hair. Yami was in _so_ much trouble if she saw him later... 

"And what's this?" a smooth voice teased from the doorway. "I turn my back for five seconds, and I find you two in a clinch on my return!" 

The two looked up, startled, and saw the man in question stood in the doorway, hands on his hips and a mock-shocked-scowl on his face. He held the expression for a second or two longer, then dropped it in favour of a grin and holding out his arms to his little brother. 

At least, that's who she _assumed_ they were for. Who she _hoped_ they were for was a very different thing, and it was all she could do to stop her flinging herself at him, much as Yugi was doing. 

Yugi and Yami stood in the doorway, hugging tightly. Yami wasn't as affectionate as his little brother, so it was a rare moment when you saw a scene like that. It was kinda cute. 

Téa's smile drooped slightly, as her thoughts drifted in a direction she didn't like. 

_ 'This is the last time we'll be like this for a while... The three of us being happy... If Yami's right about the dangers of the road Yugi's taking, then maybe we won't be like this ever again...'_

Pure fear spasmed through her, and she stepped forwards to lock her arms around the brothers. The two looked slightly surprised, then accepted her into the embrace. 

"Be careful," she pleaded with Yugi. "Come back soon." 

Yugi grinned up at her. "I always am," he said cheerfully, his earlier despondency gone completely. "And I don't think I can trust you two alone without me," 

Téa squawked and smacked him lightly. "Who've you been talking to!?!" she demanded. "What've they done to my little innocent Yugi?" 

Yugi blinked his wide violet eyes at her. "Wha - I just meant that you and Yami would be moping around all the time." His expression was sweetly bemused. "What did you think I meant?" 

Téa flushed a brilliant shade of red, and her mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to think of an explanation. 

Yami was staring at her she noticed. Staring at her with violet eyes that sparkled with mirth and an expression that suggested that he was biting his lips to stop himself laughing. Unfortunately, compressing the explosion only made it greater, and when it was finally unleashed it was completely different to his usual snicker. He ended up leaning against the wall for support as he stared at the look on her face, his face a little flushed - not even pink if you compared it to hers - and one arm draped around Yugi's shoulders. 

He tried to say something, but the look on her face set him off again until Yugi was the only thing supporting him. But there had been something about that last peal of laughter, something she didn't like. 

"Yami?" Yugi asked. "Yami?" 

"Yes?" 

"What's wrong? And don't say it was the look of Téa's face, because I don't think that's it. Something's wrong." Yugi stared up at Yami with his innocent purple eyes, silently appealing and scowling. 

Yami opened his mouth, obviously considering denying it, but Téa knew he wouldn't go through with it. One look into Yugi's trusting gaze could make even the most hardened criminal crack. 

"You really want to know?" he asked, raising an eyebrow sceptically. "Because I can guarantee that it's one thing you will wish I hadn't told you." 

Yugi just looked even more determined. 

"This morning I went to see grandpa. I wanted to read the latest reports from that area." He leaned down so he could look directly into his brother's eyes. "They were dated _last year._ We sent three messengers down that way this year, and we always ask for reports when they come back." He paused just long enough for this to sink in, before he added softly: "No one who went down to that area came back. NONE of them." 

Yugi blinked, and Téa squeaked in fear. Yami continued. "Three of my best messengers. The only thing we know for certain is that the last one found the remains of the other two dumped in the river." He spread his hands, sighing. "I don't know whay happened, but I don't want it to happen to you." Before anyone else could comment, he tugged the shorter boy into a tight embrace, burying his face in his brother's hair. "Just... be careful, okay? Come back soon." 

Yugi looked up at his brother and squeezed his hand. "I am and I will," he repeated, much as he had to Téa. The only difference was that his tone was much more serious now, and his violet eyes. "I wouldn't leave you like that." 

"I know _that,"_ Yami snapped roughly, quickly swiping at his cheek as though dashing away a few tears. "I'd _kill_ you if you did. I would bring you back just so I could kill you again." 

Yugi hugged his brother tightly once more, then did the same to Téa. She was feeling a little fuzzy now, what with all the hugs. Fuzzy in the happy "I'm-gonna-float- to-the-ceiling" way. 

"Are you both coming to see me off?" he asked, knowing the answer already. Of course they were. They always did. 

They both nodded, draping their arms around his shoulders. Or, that would have been the plan, but Yugi took it into his head to do something different. He caught Téa's arm and tugged her down to his level so he could give her a quick kiss. 

She may have been fuzzy from all the hugs, but she positively _melted_ at the kiss. It took the bemused brother's five minutes to revive her from her happy little puddle on the floor.

* * *

Mai was _not_ a morning person. She detested them with a passion once she realised they existed. But today, necessity made her get up. 

The blonde watched the figures clutching the curtain rail and smiled slightly. They weren't family in the purest sense of the word, nor were they friends. They were shadows, guardians, bonded to her family by blood. (So maybe Tristan _had_ given her the right word...) Hence the fact that they were staying in her room as opposed to going to separate ones. 

Her grin turned indulgent as she reclined on the silk sheets. They'd _forced_ her to take the bed - not that she'd needed much forcing. Their bodies were not designed for lying down, hence the dangling from the curtain rails. Mai's human body, once she'd negotiated the wings, was perfect for it, and the silk felt _wonderful._

This morning, she'd have to do something. Talk to Kaiba. Figure out what he was like. The smile was now malicious - she might even get the opportunity to use her amazing harpy wiles on him while she was at it. 

Not that she minded of course. 

But surely that could wait a few more minutes? A few more minutes of curling up on this deliciously comfortable bed... 

A few minutes later, there was no question of going to see Kaiba: she was fast asleep.

* * *

In another bedroom - considerably smaller and plainer than Mai's - Mokuba woke up slowly, mind still in that dozy-and-fluffy-and-fuzzy state where nothing seemed real. 

Well, one thing did: the long arm wrapped securely around his waist, the warm body he was tucked against, and the slow, even whistling of breath above his head. 

Mokuba had fallen asleep in his brother's bed once again, and Seto hadn't had the heart to move him. 

The boy smiled and snuggled back into his brother's chest. He opened his cloudy- sky eyes and let them rove over the room while his mind woke up. 

People had been surprised when Seto refused to have one of the huge bedrooms. He preferred practicality over appearances he told them (or _claimed_ he told them; Mokuba had a feeling that he'd been a little less polite than that), and wasn't going to be sleeping in a room where he had to walk a mile to get to anything. 

And, he'd added with a bland look, anyone coming to assassinate him wouldn't expect him to be in one of the smaller servants rooms, would they? 

Mokuba had the room next to his, and it reassured him to know that his brother was close enough to hear him when he called. Mokuba had checked this a few times, accidentally, rousing his brother with terrified screams. 

But Seto hadn't been mad. And he still let Mokuba curl up in his bed when he was scared. 

Mokuba's wandering eyes came to rest on the chair by Seto's desk. While his memory wasn't as perfect as Seto's, he was _sure_ that coat hadn't been there when he'd gone to sleep. He was certain. 

Mokuba frowned at this. There was an obvious reason as to why the coat was the there, but it wasn't possible. He repeated this to himself, burying his head in the pillow in an effort to block out the treacherous thoughts. 

He'd proved it once already. It was one of those things that came back to you once you were a little more awake. 

_("I came back,")_

Seto wouldn't leave him alone. Seto wouldn't go without telling him. 

Mokuba nodded, and drifted back to a light doze. Seto would stay with his brother no matter what. 

The dream he had about his brother getting up in the middle of the night must have been just that...

* * *

Ishizu smiled dreamily, comfortably dozy. She was curled up, feeling warm and safe - something she wasn't used to in this cold palace where she was expected to stay on her toes at all times. 

The blanket over her felt a little rougher than usual, a little more worn. But it was keeping her warm, and had a familiar scent that her tired mind couldn't be bothered to work out. 

The pillow though, that was different. It too was a little rougher, with that same familiar scent. And it was warm as well, something that would have surprised her had she been more awake. In her condition, it merely registered and was dismissed. It also seemed to be.. moving. Up and down, regularly. And her pillow didn't usually have something inside it that made it thump like that. A low, steady thud beneath her ear, that flickered as she twitched, and then started again, twice as fast as it had been going. 

She realised, the thought rising through the fog slowly, that to work this one out she was going to have to wake up. 

So she did so, to the best of her ability, eyes fluttering open, and then blinking at her "pillow". 

It was a sort of tan-beige, covering something that looked suspiciously like a male chest. Ishizu woke up fully at that thought, and dreading - knowing - what she would see, refused to look up. 

Her blanket was a long white cloak that had been spread over her. As for what she was leaning on...? She seemed to be sat in someone's lap, and strong arms were wrapped loosely around her. Eyes wide with apprehension, she looked up, following the tan-beige until it broke into a tanned neck, and then following the tan skin al the way up. 

Shadi's blue-grey eyes met hers. 

Ishizu took the situation very well. She let out a startled squawk and fled the room.

* * *

If he'd felt bad yesterday, he felt infinitely worse today. Infinitely as in "unwilling to do more than lie on the bed and mentally damn the world to hell and back." 

And for someone who rarely had a bad word to say about anyone, that was quite a down turn. 

Bakura kept his eyes closed, trying to force his brain to ignore the ache from his body and focus on reminding him of what he was going to do today. It wasn't being spectacularly helpful. 

Or it wasn't until a loud, bubbly voice yelled his name. 

Bakura sat up, forgetting his aches, and loosed a spectacular curse he'd learnt from Tristan. He must have said it very loudly as well, because there were startled gasps and scoldings from the speakers. 

Yugi was going today! How could he have forgotten? 

Bakura dragged himself upright, swaying dangerously and listing like a drunk, but he still managed to stumble from his bedroom _('How did I - never mind. Headache.')_ to his workroom, and scoop up the green staff that was there. He stood still for a seconds, just leaning his forehead against the cool crystal, letting it wrap it's magic around him. He didn't like doing that - he couldn't work the staff properly, and had yet to figure out how to recharge the power in the gemstones. And if he couldn't recharge it, he was going to be stuck if he ever _did_ need it - it would be like wasting water by dribbling it on a wall and then discovering there was a drought. Not Clever. 

Crystals held energy though. And he had a lot of his own crystals down stairs that he'd meant to use. Why hadn't... 

"Bakura?" Footsteps clattered up his stairs, and the white haired boy smiled to himself, before running his hands up the staff. He might not know how to work it, but he had discovered - quite by accident - how to make it look a little more ordinary than it usually did. A bright green staff with a gemstone on the top was more likely to attract attention than a plain one. 

"I'm in here," he called, ending in a yawn that seemed to be trying to split his head in half horizontally, while his headache was determined to do it vertically. 

Yugi poked his head through the door, and gave him a cheerful grin. 

"Good morning Bakura!" 

Bakura gave him a baleful glare. He felt about fifty years old. "Now I know why Yami always threatens to punch me when I say that," he muttered sourly. "There is _nothing_ good about today." 

The shorter boy came in, looking sympathetic. "Are you still feeling sore from yesterday?" he asked. "You told Yami you were drained." 

"And so I am," he sighed. "I'm afraid I won't be able to give you anything to protect you this time." Bakura - on Yami's request - had started finding obscure spells that he made to keep Yugi safe while he was on the road. Most of them worked, according to his friend. 

He watched Yugi carefully, saw the way his eyes widened in fear for a moment, before settling back to their usual four-inch width. 

_'What's wrong with me?' _Bakura wondered. _'Why have I suddenly become so cynical - '_ There was a simple answer to that, and he shoved it away in terror. 

"It's okay," Yugi was assuring him. "I'll just have to be more careful this time." 

Bakura shook his head. "I may not have something specially for you," he told him, trying not to sway. "But I have this - " Here, he indicated the staff. " - and it always kept me safe." His grin turned mischievous. "If nothing else, you can hit someone with it..." 

Yugi blinked at him suspiciously. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"No. I plan on giving this to you and going back to bed." He lightly tapped Yugi's head with the staff, and tried to look stern. "Trust the healer who spent three years walking around with this thing. It works." The man yawned again, and swayed a little. "Just take it and go. You'll probably need support with that ankle anyway." 

There was a short discussion - Yugi insisting that his ankle was fine, Bakura informing him that he really could care less. The end result was Yami sticking his head around the door and informing his brother that he was to take whatever the healer offered, because Bakura was ill and Yugi himself would be late starting out. 

Bakura could have hugged the man then. 

Yugi sighed, then accepted the staff and left, waving goodbye. Yami stood in the doorway momentarily, just looking at him. There was nothing in that even gaze but a sort of muted curiosity. Bakura frowned, puzzled, trying to figure out what was prompting such intense scrutiny. 

"There's something wrong with this picture," Yami murmured, as though he'd heard Bakura's thought. "Apart from the fact that you're barely able to stand on your own two feet." His eyes drifted around, as though the difference would suddenly jump out and hit him. Bakura knew what was wrong with the picture, had _caused_ it. "What _is_ it?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bakura lied crabbily. "But would it be all right with you if I went back to bed? You're blocking the doorway." 

Yami glared at him for a moment longer, then wordlessly stepped aside. 

Bakura nearly fell twice on the way to his bedroom, but Yami didn't move. He could feel that impersonal gaze engraved on his back, trying to puzzle him out, even after he'd shut the door and heard the three of them leave.

* * *

Solomon hadn't gone to wave off his grandson. Both children - he still thought of them like that, despite the fact that Yami must have been at least twenty - had come to see him yesterday, and Yami again this morning. Any necessary goodbyes had been then, and Yugi had given him an affectionate hug, promising to see if Mako had anything decent in return for the things he was taking. 

The oldest Motou didn't like the youngest leaving any more than the middle one did. But he'd learnt from his experience with his son - you can't force someone to stay, and the harder you tried the more likely they were to leave. 

He was disturbed from his musings by the patter of footsteps, and a blonde head - on a level with his own, and therefore very low down - was poked through the doorway. 

"Morning Mister Motou!" Rebecca Hawkins chirped. "Have you seen Yami? I thought I saw him a few minutes ago, but now I can't find him!" 

"I'm sorry Rebecca, but he hasn't been to see me yet. When he does, I'll tell him you're looking for him." Solomon had to smother a grin. Yugi had made the mistake of talking to her and being nice, and now she doted on the brothers. She would follow them like a puppy if she could. 

The freckled girl pouted. "You always say that, but I can _never_ find him. Isn't that right Teddy?" Here she addressed the ragged brown bear she was cradling. "Mister Motou always says that he'll tell Yami and Yugi to come and find me but they never do." 

"They _are_ very busy Rebecca," Solomon said gently. "They might not have time to come and play with you." 

Rebecca sighed, running her fingers over Teddy's worn stomach. "I know..." she mumbled. "But I just get lonely, and no one _talks_ to me." 

The old man had a theory on why that was - involving Rebecca's rather large mouth, her insistence on bringing her toy into every conversation, and the fact that it was usually nearly impossible to get a word in edgeways with her - but chose to keep it to himself. 

"Well," he said. "I _did_ see someone your age running around upstairs... Why don't you go find them and see if they'll talk to you?" 

Rebecca gave him a suspicious look. "You did?" 

Solomon nodded and placed a hand over his heart. "Your grandfather was with me at the time. You can ask _him_ if you don't believe me!" 

The suspicious look vanished, replaced by a huge smile, and Rebecca threw her arms around him in a cheerful hug before fleeing the room. 

As soon as she'd left, Yami melted out of the shadows behind a bookcase, sighing with relief. "I thought she would _never_ leave," he muttered. "Good morning grandfather." 

"Good morning Yami." Solomon replied. "Now, why don't you tell me what happened this morning..."

* * *

Shadi was holding a blush back by sheer strength of will. He had been since yesterday afternoon when they'd fallen through the portal together and landed in Ishizu's bedroom. 

He still hadn't decided how he was going to explain that. 

But now he was leaning against Ishizu's bedroom door, reciting exactly what happened yesterday since she visited the fire knight. He'd already gone past the part where he'd denied his jealousy, and they'd walked back to her rooms via the kitchen where Ishizu acquired some supper and a bottle of wine for them. 

"We ate the food, and you drank most of the wine. I only had a glassful, and you drank at least half a bottle. We talked about varying things - while you were still sober, we talked about your brothers, and what I'd told you that afternoon. After you'd drank more we talked about... about..." Shadi's will failed him and the blush claimed his face fully, as his mind replayed that part in malicious detail. Ishizu's delicately flushed face and her sparkling blue eyes and her normally precise and cool voice sounding tipsy and bubbling with warmth. The way she'd settled on his lap and nestled against his chest, telling him how glad she was that he'd come to visit her, and how lonely she'd been, and how she wished he wouldn't leave again... He shut off the memories at that point, before his blush got uncontrollable and it got to the point where he didn't think he would be able to look Ishizu in the face again. 

Coughing quietly to clear his throat, he continued. "We... we talked. And then you dozed off. I didn't want you to get cold so I covered you. and that is all. I swear on any gods you would like me to." 

Ishizu was silent for a long moment, then said "If you are lying to me I shall see to it that Marik hears about this. Then we shall see how well you have taught him, and whether his control is as good as you say. Or _I_ shall. I doubt that Marik will leave much of you to witness it." 

_ 'I did not lie. I just did not tell the whole story. Namely to prevent such an incident occurring.'_

"It is the truth." 

Before he realised what was happening, there was a sharp click, and the door he was leaning on started to open under his weight. Ishizu's magic evidently warned her - a trifle belatedly - of what would happen, for he heard her darting back, and Shadi considered himself extremely fortunate that he would not have a third thing to wipe from his mind, before the carpeted floor did it for him.

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed! ::huggles reviewers:: ::huggles readers who didn't review:: 

**Koriaena:** Sorry. I didn't do it on purpose, but I'll try and sort it out later. The Kaiba and Yami connection will be explained soon, and as for Yami-Kura... well, if I told you that it would spoil the story, wouldn't it? 

**Tekli:** Trust me, you did review them, and as will little sister will confirm, you are reffered to as the uber-reviewer in these parts because you do nice long reviews that make sense. I'm glad you like it! As for the Joey/Mai, well, that's the pairing that I nearly always write in somewhere. If it's going to be a long one, or a one-shot, there'll be Joey/Mai in there somewhere. Just so you know. Yugi/Téa is a little harder for me to write, because it usually turns fluffy and fluff makes me sneeze. I'm glad you found the latin interesting. Unfortunately, I started my GCSE's this year and dropped latin. So, latin knowledge is not going to be increasing anytime soon.   
And that thing is my bio is TRUE!! Thanks for the latin version. 

**Maruken:** ¬¬ It didn't take me THAT long to update. And I'm trying to get Yami Kura to make the good points, because I doubt the others are sane enough to notice them. 

**Kekewey:** The words "oops", "damn" and "busted" spring to mind. ;;; Yes, I based it off Angel Corrupted. I agree: it's a good story. Liona is amazing isn't she? O.o And as far as I know, you _were_ the only one to notice. The other's are being remarkably quiet on that subject.

* * *

So basically, I'm doing okay? Most people seem to agree that harpies and Yami Kura are best. O.o I'm glad people agree with my choice of favourite character. 

Constructive Criticism/mindless enthusiasm/comments warmly accepted! 


	7. God doesn't dice with the universe

I would like to extend my most sincere apologies to all my readers. Any comments of the fic being dead are entirely justified. ::Creep creep crawl crawl:: I put it down to writer's block, lack of computor access (although I did manage to get quite a bit done on paper...), and overall unwillingness to write. 

I would also like to dedicate this chapter and the majority of the next to Dukey, Marik, and The Purple Dude. Without these three, I doubt I would have as little as I do. There's something inspiring about a character that you can talk about with your little sister and drive her absolutely insane _("Who's the purple dude? There's no character's with purple hair!" "Yes there are! You're gonna be so mad when you find out who it is!" "TELL ME!!" "NO!!")_. Hehe. Do YOU know who the Purple Dude is?

And new thing, new thing! This fic is also archived at **destined-dot-to/dytopia**!! This is my writing archive, and the only reason I'm mentioning it is because I was going to add illustrations on this site and I want to know which scenes people would like to see illustrated (let's leave out any debates on the quality, please...). Or I would like an expert to give me some tips...

Once again, my thanks to **Maruken** and **Koriaena**. The detailed replies are at the bottom.

Thanks to all readers for bearing with me.You have my sincere thanks and apologies.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh!; Kingdom Come 

Chapter Seven: God doesn't dice with the universe...

"Of all the days Tristan could be late," Pegasus moaned, biting his lower lip to contain his smile. Kaiba-boy looked irritated (no surprises there. Kaiba-boy _always_ looked irritated.), glancing at the sky as though to check the time. They all knew that he didn't need to - the _boy_ (and he used the word derogatively) always knew the time, presumably down the nearest second.

Pegasus knew about Kaiba. Knew all that he needed to. Kaiba liked to walk through the town, just to see how everything was running - or so he claimed. In reality it was probably just to get away from the castle. The lilac haired man had come to the conclusion that Kaiba-boy didn't _like_ being cooped up inside stone walls. And he didn't like being surrounded by guards.

That was the reason only three or four people went on these walks. Pegasus, Ishizu, and occasionally the brat. And no matter what, Kaiba would always escape the sight of the adults, leaving them with nothing but his cloak and the jewellery while he sauntered around town with god knows what kind of lowlife.

The brunette let his hand stray to his sword hilt while he thought, then he turned to look at Pegasus.

"Fine. You can stay here. Deal with what ever's so important that it can't wait, then entertain yourself until we return." Kaiba's grin turned feral. "And god help you if you're not sober."

Pegasus let his own grin escape. "Of course your highness," he purred indulgently. "Although you might actually _win_ for once if I _were_ tipsy..."

Ishizu did something strange at that. She jumped and _flushed._ From her chin to her hairline, her face was suddenly a brilliant shade of red. Of course, that _could_ be guilt for the bottle of wine the kitchen staff reported her stealing... Or it could be memories of what she'd done while under the effect of the wine. It really was quite potent.

The brown eyed man smothered a larger, more malicious smile. He would have liked to see the normally mature and stoical Ishizu drunk and out-of-control for once. It would certainly be amusing...

Kaiba though, had his back to Ishizu, and his face set into a frown with a nearly audible click.

"Believe me Pegasus - " he started. The two men had been engaged in a sort of training/ongoing-duel for a long time now. The two usually spent an afternoon fencing, and Kaiba invariably lost. Although last time he'd come quite close to winning...

"You should go your highness," Pegasus consoled. "You can be defeated later, when you've returned."

Kaiba scowled and sneered, but he left. Ishizu followed, still looking a little pink.

Pegasus watched them leave, then let his face break into a true, genuine smile. Everything was going according to plan. Kaiba and Ishizu leaving, himself left behind. Really, he would have to thank Tristan: he'd unwittingly given Pegasus the necessary excuse.

Now all he need was for that stupid spirit to follow through and Pegasus' ascension was assured.

* * *

_There had been blood left in the woman. There wasn't any more however; she'd been drained of it all. Now he was in a better condition, and ready to fulfil his contract with Pegasus. _

The cat knew something was up, and was padding around the room warily. He felt a small pang of guilt - he liked cats. Always had. It was another left over from his hikari. It seemed that when he'd been made he'd retained a few parts of him.

Now he scooped up his knife and traced it along the scar on his palm without actually breaking the skin. What he was going to do was both simple and complicated.

And if his hikari knew he was doing it...

He shoved the thought away and pressed down with the knife. Thick black blood followed in it's wake, welling up into his hand.

He crouched and beckoned to the cat. When it came over, he encouraged it to lap up the blood.

In some hands, blood could be used as pure magic.

In these hands, they could be used to create monsters.

* * *

Of all the days he could have been late. Market day. The one day a week where it was impossible to get across the square to the castle road. 

Tristan growled under his breath then started to backtrack to Téa's. It was midmorning; he could go the long ways through the back-streets and be there by mid- day, he could through the market and be there by there by mid_night_, or he could...

Tristan's eyes drifted up the tall buildings that loomed over him. Duke and Yami had discovered - without actually consulting each other as far as he knew - the quickest way round town: the roofs. It gave him the creeps just thinking about trying that route.

He'd probably be too heavy for it anyway. Duke had a liquid diet unless Tristan cooked him something, and Yami... He couldn't actually remember the last time he'd actually seen Yami eat. But he'd been drinking like a fish yesterday...

And speak of the devil -

"I can't believe you just _left_ her at Téa's." Yami commented, his long coat flapping around him as he swept by. He was focusing on his companion, and so missed Tristan, but Tristan saw them both clearly and sent up a litany of curses. Of all the days -

"What else was I supposed to do?" Kaiba snapped. "She wouldn't go back."

"What's wrong with her?"

Kaiba sighed, and Tristan resigned himself to tailing them. "She couldn't say. It was something to with a vision that wasn't playing through."

"And for those of us who _aren't_ intimately acquainted with the workings of Seer's minds...?"

The ruler shrugged his shoulders - he was wearing a loose navy shirt today, and matching pants, which was odd seeing as he usually wore all black - and frowned. "She never explained it to me in detail. All I know is that she can only see a vision once - once she sees it completely it vanishes and she won't be able to see it again. If it doesn't play all the way through, then it repeats over and over until it does. Ishizu can't see the ending and so can't get out of the vision."

"What was it?" Yami asked, looking up at the brunette. "What did she see?"

"A shadow," Kaiba growled in disgust. "A shadow and a cat. What sort of threat - "

"That's what - "

"Gozaburo said, I know, I know."

"And look what happened to him!"

"I doubt I'll end up face-first in my dessert Yami. Don't get your hopes up."

Yami chuckled and led the way into the crowd. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, and I'm a dog."

"You _have_ been looking a little furry around the edges," Yami said seriously. "I didn't want to mention it."

Kaiba laughed and elbowed his way to the shorter man, Tristan following close behind, eyes wide. He'd never seen either man joking around like this before. Ever.

"I wonder if Yami knows he's got imitators," Tristan muttered. He could go to work and have this fretting at his mind all day, or he could tail them and get in serious trouble with Pegasus and Yami.

"Pegasus's gonna kill me," the spiky haired boy groaned before taking a deep breath and plunging into the crowd.

* * *

_"I don't like it." _

"You don't have to."

"But it's murder - it's outright murder - "

_"Don't be so melodramatic. It's not murder. It's merely pointing someone in the right direction." _

"That someone being a known homicidal - "

"Oh do _calm down. It's too late to be arguing about it now. What's done is done." _

"His sister's going to be devastated."

"His sister's not going to be around to learn of it."

"WHAT?"

"Come now, you knew about all this before."

"Removing the boy because he was a danger to our power yes. But killing an innocent girl - !"

"We're not killing her. We're sacrificing her for the greater good of the community. She's a self-sacrificing little thing, she'll do it willingly."

"But not if it means killing her brother! And did you ask her? I didn't think so."

"We don't need to. She's only a few steps away from the edge anyway. All we have to do is make sure that when she goes over, she's under our control. She won't be harmed. She'll still be the same sweet child you're fussing over so much."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"But can I ask? Why Panik? Of all the people you could have sent to kill the boy why him?"

_"Because he's expendable. And who's going to notice the disappearance of a mad man?" _

"True..."

She came back to herself slowly, hazel-green eyes still focused on the ball of fire in her trembling hands.

"Did you see anything?" the teacher asked, looking at the tearful girl. Behind her a board read _Seeing through fire._ "It doesn't matter if you didn't, there's nothing to get upset over - "

"A phoenix." Serenity whispered softly. "A phoenix of blood."

* * *

The world swirled around him. He had no more substance than a shadow, but the darkness was that of a starless night. For a moment he hovered, unsure of what to do or what form he should be in - he had a feeling that this living darkness was not the shape he needed - before memory and instinct kicked in. 

The master had found him. Almost. It was more the master had unwittingly acquired him, and _he_ had to find _him_. Well, that couldn't be helped. For now, he was more concerned about the shape that was trying to press itself onto him. He tentatively let it come... And dropped out of the sky as his shadow-substance was substituted for something soft and squishy.

_'Flesh.'_ his mind told him. _'It's flesh. You need a body for this. Stop complaining.'_

He looked at his new limbs, flexing them in astonishment, marvelling at the little bumps that poked up from his pale brown skin.

_'Goosebumps. You're cold.' _His memory fumbled for a few minutes, then offered him a suggestion. _'You need clothes. Find some. Or you'll freeze and have to find a new form.' _

Sound advice. Very sound advice. Bits of being human were slowly coming back to him in little dribs and drabs. But those little bits weren't the important thing. What he needed now was to check his strength, in case this shape wasn't good enough.

With barely a thought, he leapt straight up, somersaulting in mid air and catching hold of a branch. He stroked strands of blue-purple hair out of his face, looking at the world around him with the curiosity of a small child. It was very green. And the tree bark felt very rough against his bare skin. But it was all wonderful. All... unusual.

He balanced on the branch, then leapt for the next. It was very easy once he had the knack - you didn't just stop for long. You bounced quickly from one point to another, just giving yourself enough time to get your feet onto the tree before you moved off to the next point.

Once he reached the top, he looked around. On one side there was a long path, glimpsed through the trees. He could see a large dark shape at the end of it, one that he could almost feel pulsing with life and energy.

_(And darkness...)_

But in the other direction there was smoke. Smoke meant... meant... Fire. And fire usually meant people. And people meant clothes and such.

He let go of the tree, plunging the thirty feet to the ground and landing in a crouch. Then, even as the leaves pattered down around him, he was moving. Running through the woods towards where he'd seen the smoke.

And he knew - _knew!_ - that the master was coming in this direction. All he had to do was wait.

* * *

Keith sprawled out on a rock, watching the road with barely hidden boredom. It wasn't his favourite job, but it was close. It was one of the few times where he could lie around doing exactly nothing and not be challenged over it. 

He stretched his arms out over his head, enjoying the sunlight. From here he could see most of the valley. And the road, which was the important thing in his line of work.

Bandit by name and bandit by nature after all...

Keith was considering rolling onto his stomach, trying to decide if he could be bothered to move, when the first shocked yells rose up from to him.

For a moment he thought that it was his gang actually making themselves useful and getting the jump on some random idiot who didn't know that this was his territory. But then he jerked up, his hair tumbling out of his bandanna as he realised that it was his gang themselves who were yelling.

_"Cygor! Don't let him get past - " _

"Too late - "

"LOOK OUT!"

Keith scrambled over to the edge, warily peering down. What he saw was amazing.

Some guy - who'd apparently swiped Cygor's spare clothes by the look of him - was running down the path. No, not running, sprinting. Moving faster than anyone should be able to.

So that meant that Keith's calculations had to be just that little bit faster this time than then usually were so he could pull off his usual party trick.

He leapt up and back, before sprinting to the edge and diving over. He landed feet first, not in front of his victim as he usually did, but right on top.

* * *

He ghosted along the roofs, chocolate eyes following the men as they worked their way though the crowd. His work followed behind, mind empty, unable to comprehend anything other than what he wanted it to do. And what he wanted it to do was _wait._

After all, Bakura would not be happy if he killed more people than necessary...

He leapt from one roof to another, landing soundlessly. His creation landed with a little more noise, but it wasn't bad for something that was negotiating the transition from four limbs to two.

Finally, after browsing what he considered to be far too many stalls (the brunette apparently agreed, as he told his companion), the men finally moved to the back streets, out of the public's gaze.

Right into his hands...

He dropped into the alley, blocking their escape. The creature followed, landing on the stone behind him. It rose, tail lashing, brown eyes vacant, awaiting his instructions. The two men were deep in conversation, barely aware that their death was calling.

He smiled thinly, giving the final order to the creature.

_/Kill./_

* * *

Tristan hadn't seen the shadow as he struggled to follow Yami. You wouldn't have thought that a guy who towered over half the people around him would be easy to lose, but hey - this was Kaiba. Tristan wouldn't put anything past him. 

But he _had_ seen the _thing_ that followed.

It could have been human at one point. It was vaguely human-shaped at least. But the limbs were wrong - the joints in the wrong places, as though this was something that should have been going about on all fours. And it was furry all over. And it had what looked like a weird cross between a cat and a woman.

But what _really_ grabbed him attention, caught it and held it, was the tail. Tail_**s**_. Plural. One was long and tapering, fluttering around it's shoulders like a woman fussing with her hair. The other...

The other was tipped with what looked like a six-inch knife.

Tristan slammed through the crowd, emerging from it with a nearly audible pop. He sprinted towards them, bellowing at the top of his voice _"YAMI LOOK OUT!!"_

* * *

He sat in the desert, eyes closed, a smile spreading across his face. Everything was going wonderfully. Excellently. The fools were easily manipulated, like pieces in a game. Pieces that could so easily be swept off the board... 

He rose, stretching out tanned limbs, before setting off once more. A sandstorm whipped itself up as he moved, folding around his body, obscuring it from view. Unusually, this storm only lasted a few seconds, and when it was over the man had vanished completely. But his footsteps were still there, etched into the sand as though carved in it.

* * *

**Koriaena:** Got it one. Or two. Soon all will become clear...   
**Maruken:** I'm tired too, so I'm not understanding much right now. Therefore, in regards to your comments, I'm merely taking a stab into a darkened room and hoping you're somewhere in there (Don't take that the wrong way, PLEASE. I like you really!) 1: Insanity is more fun than sanity. I never denied that fact. 2: Life leech on Kura... Uh... Not as far as I know... 3: Of course they're cursing it! I curse it and I willingly get up at 5:45! 4: I think Yami scared Ryou. God knows he scares everyone else. 5: There is no five. 

That's all from me I'm afraid! See ya next time! Comments and criticism are accepted, along with scoldings for the late post. PLEASE DON'T FLAME!!! (And please make suggestions for the fanart...)


End file.
